Too Much, Too Soon
by Gooley
Summary: Harry gets drunk and sleeps with the man he has lusted after for 2 years, at the Graduation Ball. What will be the consequences? And what does it have to do with Sirius and Remus? Warnings inside. #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-#
1. Graduation Ball

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

**Synopsis**: Harry gets drunk and sleeps with the man he has lusted after for 2 years, at the Graduation Ball. What will be the consequences? And what does it have to do with Sirius and Remus? HBP didn't happen and Sirius never perished! SLASH, HPSS, SBRL, MPREG, OOC.

**Warnings Etc**: SLASH (HPSS, SBRL), MPREG, OOC. Please no flames as you have been forewarned.

xOxOxOx

**Chapter 1: Graduation Ball**

"Hey Remus," Harry greeted before scanning his eyes over Remus' shoulder. "Where's Sirius? I thought he was coming."

Harry had been expecting to see his godfather with Remus. It was his Hogwarts Graduation Ball; tomorrow he would be travelling on the Hogwarts Express with all the other seventh year students, back to Kings Cross Station in London, ready to start their new adult lives in the real world. Remus had to come to the Ball as he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, but Sirius had promised he would come too.

"He couldn't make it Harry, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It…" Remus paused, looking at the ground briefly to gather his thoughts before looking back up at Harry.

"It was two years ago today that he had the miscarriage," Remus managed to convey without breaking down, although not for the first time that day, he had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh Remus, I… I should have remembered, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Remus smiled at Harry. "Sirius really did want to come tonight, but its hit him a lot harder than he thought it would."

"It's so unfair," Harry sighed. "There are so many idiots out there getting themselves knocked up who don't even want their baby and then you and Sirius, who would make the best parents in the world… it just isn't happening."

"Thanks Harry. All we want is a family of our own, but we've been trying for over three years now. We may have to accept that it will never happen for us, that we'll never… be parents."

"Have you discussed the option of adoption?"

"We have and unfortunately, what with me being a werewolf, we would never be considered."

Harry didn't know what to say. What could you say? He really felt for Sirius and Remus. He saw Sirius as a father figure and hated after everything he'd been through at Azkaban, he still couldn't be completely happy. Harry gave Remus a hug instead of saying anything.

"I'm only going to stay for the dinner, then I'll get back to Sirius," Remus told Harry as they broke apart.

They both made their way into the Great Hall which had been transformed and decorated for the occasion. Tables had been arranged and set for their lavish feast. Harry found Ron and Hermione and sat down on the spare seat between them. He just felt like this was going to be the best night ever.

xOxOxOx

The Graduation Ball was in full swing. After the dinner, the tables were cleared away and a dance floor put in their place. Hermione was busy chatting to other girls, whilst Harry and Ron were sat at a round table drinking butter beer.

"What are Seamus and Dean up to?" Harry asked, pointing over to them. They were huddled in a corner and had two rucksacks bursting at the seams.

"Don't know," Ron replied. "But they look shifty. Let's go and find out."

Harry followed Ron over to their fellow Gryffindors. Seamus and Dean immediately tried to look nonchalant and smiled at the pair as they got closer, trying their best to keep the rucksacks out of sight.

"What you two up to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Seamus and Dean said together. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Come on, tell us. What have you got in those bags?" Harry said.

"Oh all right," Seamus sighed. "But you can't tell anyone or they'll all want a piece of the action. We've got beer and firewhiseky, nicked it from the kitchens."

"Cool," Ron replied, bending down as Dean and Seamus stepped aside, to help himself to a bottle.

"You can take as much as you like," Dean told them, ignoring Seamus' frown of disapproval. "If we drank all this we'd end up paralytic and in the hospital wing."

Harry and Ron both took a few bottles each, thanked their friends and returned to their table. After a couple of beers Ron got up to speak to Hermione, leaving Harry alone to survey the room. He spotted Professor Snape leaving the Great Hall and sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he'd probably never see his Potions Professor again. He'd had a crush on Snape for two years, pretty much since he realised he was gay. Potions went from being his worst nightmare to his favourite classes of the week. He loved listening to Snape's voice, watching his mysterious glares and fantasising about the two of them staying behind after class to… well you know. And he actually looked forward to any detentions Snape gave him, which happened to be fairly often. Harry hoped that when he was away from Hogwarts he would start to meet other men and forget all about Snape.

"Blimey Harry, how many beers have you had?" Ron asked, as he returned ten minutes later.

"Er, only a couple," Harry replied, been then he looked at the amount of empty bottles there were on the table. Ron looked kind of hazy and his voice seemed far away.

"And the rest," Ron replied. "We better hide them; Hermione is coming ov- shit."

"Where did you two get those?" Hermione asked disapprovingly, as she reached them.

"Hermione don't give us a hard time," Ron pleaded. "It's our Graduation Ball; we should be able to let our hair down and have some fun."

"There's ten empty bottles here, what are you trying to do to yourselves?"

"Hermione leave it!" Ron begged.

Hermione walked off in a huff towards the dance floor. Ron scowled after her and Harry laughed. He was fed up of the pair of them. He wished they'd just admit their feelings for each other and have a fuck, all their bickering was clearly sexual tension. Anyone with half a brain could see it.

"Fancy doing some dancing?" Ron asked.

"You go," Harry replied. "I going to find Snape an tell im I love him," Harry declared, slurring his words.

"I don't think that's a good idea mate," Ron told him.

"Why?"

"Well, you're drunk and would probably regret it. And Snape will probably kill you. I mean, literally kill you."

"But I love im."

"Nah you just want to fuck him."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, almost spitting out the beer he had just gulped.

"Well it's true. Come on, let's dance."

"I'll join you after this," Harry said, lifting up his beer.

Ron went off to the dance floor. As soon as he was out of sight, Harry hurried out of the Great Hall and walked towards the dungeons. He didn't know where Snape would be, but figured this was the best place to start looking. He walked all the way to the Potions classroom but found it empty. As he made his way back he saw Snape up ahead, walking towards him.

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" Snape spat.

"Looking for you," Harry replied stopping still in front of Snape.

"May I ask why?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"Cos you is really… I like… you."

For a few seconds Snape gave Harry a very curious glare, trying to work out what was going on. Was this a joke? Had he been dared? Is he really as drunk as he seems? Either way, he wasn't interested in carrying on this conversation any longer.

"How eloquently put, now if you excuse me."

Snape went to walk pass Harry, but had an arm put out stopping him in his tracks. Harry gripped his hand around Snape's arm.

"Potter, take your hand off me before I-"

"I've fancied you for ages."

Snape could smell the alcohol coming off Harry but still couldn't work out whether this was a joke or not. Occasionally, very occasionally a student developed a crush on him, but never a guy and Potter? It just didn't seem right at all.

"Potter, you are drunk."

"I not drunks."

"Yes you are and you're acting like a complete imbecile. I think the best course of action would be for you to go back to your dormitory and sleep it o-"

Severus stopped speaking. Harry had removed his hand from Snape's arm and grasped his crotch instead, massaging it slowly through his clothes.

"I can think of something more interesting to do... than sleeping," Harry whispered into his ear.

Snape froze. He could feel his cock hardening and what Harry was saying was hitting all the right buttons. He did fancy Potter; he was a good looking young man and knew that most gay men would probably jump at the chance to fuck him. But he couldn't, Potter was drunk and he was the adult. For heavens sake he was the Professor. He couldn't take advantage like this. Vut the longer he tried to talk himself out of it, the more he didn't want to. He was thoroughly turned on.

"Have… you ever had sex Potter?" Snape asked.

"Loads," was the whispered response. "I love getting fucked, especially by older men."

Snape was in far too deep now. All rational thought had left his brain and he grabbed Harry's hand away from his crotch and led him back down the dungeon, stopping at a large oak door opposite the Potions classroom. He whispered a password and he and Harry went into his private quarters. Harry didn't even have time to look around, and he didn't even want to. He was about to have sex with Snape, he couldn't believe it, he'd dreamed about this for so long but never in a million years thought it would happen.

"Get on the bed," Snape instructed as they entered his bedroom.

Harry lay back on the bed and let Snape rip all his clothes off. He was already rock hard when Snape got down to his underpants. Smirking at him, Snape grabbed it, stroking up and down the length. Harry was in heaven, throwing his head back against a pillow and instinctively bucking his hips forwards. He hoped to god he didn't arrive early.

"Please… get on with it," he cried, when it was becoming too much.

Snape stopped, flipped Harry onto his front and proceeded to remove his own clothes. Snape's fingers, coated with a cool substance were applied to his entrance and he gasped out loud in pain when he felt something a lot bigger than a finger thrust all the way inside him. He thought he was going to pass out from the sheer pain and pleasure. He breathed heavily and once he'd recovered Snape started fucking him hard, showing no mercy.

Harry gripped the sides of the bed, moaning and shouting with every thrust. It was fucking fantastic. He'd spent two years imagining Snape inside him, but his fantasies never came anywhere close to this. Snape's cock was hitting the right spot each and every time.

Harry could feel his orgasm building and Snape must have cottoned on as he started fucking him even harder and sure enough a few seconds later they both exploded in climax.

xOxOxOx

"So, where did you get to last night?" Hermione asked. The trio were sat on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to Kings Cross Station in London. The train was full of very excited, but apprehensive seventh years.

"Nowhere," Harry replied, putting a hand to his head. He had a massive headache.

"You've only got yourself to blame for that!"

"Hermione, please don't shout."

"So what are we all going to do?" Ron asked, changing the subject. "I can't believe we'll never go to Hogwarts again."

"I'm really gonna miss it," Harry said sadly. "But I'm looking forward to the future."

"I think I might go to the Ministry tomorrow, see what job opportunities there are," Hermione replied.

"Don't you want to have a break first?" Harry asked her.

"Well mum and dad are working and I don't fancy sitting around the house all day on my own."

"Why don't we go travelling for a bit, just the three of us," Ron suggested.

The carriage went quiet as they all mulled over the idea. Look for a job or go on a holiday? Was there really anything to think about? They all looked at each other and smiled, their minds made up.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had Ron," Hermione said.

"You say it like you think I'm thick or something" Ron retorted.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron!"

Both Ron and Hermione folded their arms across their chests and stared moodily in the opposite direction. Harry rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of this, the sooner they got it on the better.

"If you two are going to be like this the whole time, it will be a very short holiday," Harry remarked. They all laughed.

xOxOxOx

"How can I help you today?" the Healer asked as Harry sat himself down in front of her desk in St Mungos Hospital.

"I've just got back from three months travelling and I'm applying to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, so I need a basic medical report to give them to prove my fitness."

"Oh right, well lay yourself down on the bed and I'll check you over."

Harry got up and did as he was instructed. Once he was laid down, the Healer stood over him, waving her wand up and down his body. As soon as she stopped, the sound of a printer could be heard, and sure enough, on her desk, a piece of paper came shooting out of a machine.

"You may sit back down Mr Potter." Harry seated himself again and watched as the Healer scanned the report. "Well, everything seems to be in order. You're in very good- oh…"

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously, he didn't like the look on the Healers face.

"Um, Mr Potter, were you aware that you're three months pregnant?"

"I'm what?"

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on April 16th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 15th 2010)_


	2. What Now

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**Chapter 2: What Now**

"Pregnant. Three months along."

"No, no… that… I can't be, you must have it wrong."

"You're telling me you haven't had sex Mr Potter?"

"Um... well no, I did, but… shit this can't be happening."

"This obviously wasn't a planned pregnancy. I know it's a shock and you'll need time to get used to the ide-"

"I don't plan on getting used to it. I want an abortion."

"Er, Mr Potter, abortion is illegal in the wizarding world."

"Fuck! What am I going to do then?" Harry sobbed.

"Like I said, it's a shock. Give yourself time for it to sink in. If you want, you can see one of our counsellors to help you decide the best course of action."

"But I don't want a baby!" Harry cried.

"If you decide parenthood isn't for you, there's always adoption Mr Potter. I could give you all the relevant literature for you to read through. Now, would you want to see a counsellor?"

"No, I just need some time to myself first," Harry said quietly.

"Ok, just come and see us if you change your mind. Male pregnancies aren't much different from female pregnancies so there's nothing you really need to be particularly worried about. You'll already three months so you'll receive an Owl shortly with your first scan appointment and you will have regular appointments with a mediwitch thereafter. If you need to talk to anyone or experience any pain you're not comfortable with, come and see us immediately. I hope you take care of yourself as well, no alcohol or drugs should be taken during your pregnancy, no strenuous exercise and I'm afraid to tell you no quidditch or flying a broom."

"Right," Harry said dejectedly.

xOxOxOx

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to drink so much at the Graduation Ball? Why did he go looking for Snape? One night and now he was pregnant. Eighteen years old, single and pregnant by the man he had lusted after for two years. He imagined going to Hogwarts and telling Snape, getting a sneer in response and told that it was his problem and to fuck off.

Harry was standing outside the house he shared with Sirius and Remus. It had been almost five hours since he left to go to St Mungos, he had been absently roaming the streets, trying to make sense of it all. Thinking about what he should do. And he had decided. The logical solution came to him like a bolt of lightning.

"Hi Harry," Sirius smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi," Harry replied and seated himself beside him. "Sirius I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Sirius said, putting the paper down.

"I'm... Oh God..."

"Harry what is it?"

"Sirius, I'm pregnant."

"Harry that... that's wonderful. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not; I had a one night stand three months ago."

"You had unprotected sex with a stranger?" Sirius raged.

"Give it a rest with the lecture Sirius. Ok, I shouldn't have done it, but I was very drunk and the guy wasn't a stranger, he… was at Hogwarts."

"Sorry, I just worry about you… promise me you'll be careful in future?"

"I promise."

"Have you told him about the baby?" Sirius asked.

"No and I don't intend to. I want you and Remus to have my child."

"What?"

"I don't want a baby. It was a mistake, I'm only eighteen."

"Lots of people get pregnant accidentally and go on to be brilliant parents Harry."

"I don't care, it's not for me and nobody is going to change my mind. I want a career in quidditch, I want to meet a man and fall in love. I don't want nappies and sleepless nights, standing back whilst all my friends are living their lives."

"You might change your mind Harry. Give it time."

"I won't change my mind Sirius."

"Well, I couldn't take your child, it wouldn't be right."

"I don't want it. I'll give it up for adoption if I have to, but you and Remus have been trying for a baby for years, you two deserve to have a family."

"Still, I don't think I could just take-"

"Sirius, please! I'm begging you!" Harry pleaded and tears started streaming down his face.

"Hey," Sirius said soothingly, taking Harry in his arms and stroking his hair. Harry rested his head against Sirius' chest and for the first time since he found out he was pregnant, he felt better, as though things weren't as bad as he thought they were. "Everything is going to be ok Harry. I know you're all over the place at the moment, but you'll be fine. It's not the end of the world. I'm here for you ok?"

"I… I… just want…" Harry started saying between sobs before Sirius gently told him to "shhh," and rocked him backwards and forwards.

xOxOxOx

Sirius was pacing his lounge. Remus was due back at any moment. He was tempted to send him an Owl to explain the situation, but knew this was something they had to discuss face to face. His head was all over the place. He felt so sorry for Harry; he'd had his world turned upside down and was like a frightened little boy. For the first time, Sirius felt needed as a parent. They'd always been more like friends than a guardian type relationship. Sirius heard the door open and looked up to see Remus appear in the doorway of the lounge.

"Hiya," Remus greeted Sirius, walking towards him. He went to give Sirius a hug but was stopped by a shaking head.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry's pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious. His three months along, the result of a one night stand he says. He found out when he went for that medical."

"Blimey. Is he ok?"

"Not really. It's been a huge shock; he was exhausted after he told me. I've made him go to bed for a while."

"Wow. That's not something you expect to be lumbered with at eighteen."

"Remus he… wants us to have his child. To be the parents."

Remus was silent for a few moments letting the words sink in. Had he heard correctly? Harry wanted to give up his child? Surely they… couldn't… could they? He sat himself down on the sofa and Sirius joined him.

"Sirius… we couldn't."

"That's what I said. He's adamant that he will have it adopted if we don't agree to take it."

"But he's only just found out. He needs time to let the news sink in. He's got to go through six more months of pregnancy, have scans, feel the baby moving, give birth, see the baby for the first time… he could change his mind at any time. Now it seems as though it isn't real, but-"

"I've said all this to him," Sirius cut in.

"When he wakes up we'll have to talk to him, make him see sense. Tell him to wait until the baby is born to make a decision."

"If he did that and still wanted us to have the baby, would… would you want us to?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Er, yeah… of course," Remus replied. "I want to raise a family with you more than anything else in the whole world."

xOxOxOx

Harry managed to get about an hours sleep. For a split second when he woke up everything seemed normal, but then it hit him: he was pregnant. He groaned and put his head in his hands. He wished he could get his hands on a time turner and make everything as it was before that fucking Graduation Ball.

Slowly getting to his feet, Harry could hear voices drifting up from downstairs and knew Remus must be home from Hogwarts. He didn't bother trying to guess what they were talking about. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, the voices died down.

"Harry are you up?" Sirius' voice travelled up the stairs.

"Yeah," he called back. "I'll be down in a minute."

Several minutes later Harry entered the lounge and smiled weakly at Sirius and Remus sitting on the sofa together. Declining Sirius' offer of tea, Harry sat in the comfy arm chair and waited for the lecture to begin, which it did.

"Harry, Remus and I both feel that you should wait until the baby is born before deciding for definite what you would like to do. If you did still want us to raise your child, then we can discuss it if and when it comes up."

"No," Harry replied quietly.

"What do you mean no?" Remus asked. "I thought you wanted Sirius and me to-"

"I don't mean about that. I mean about waiting. I'm sorry, but I'm not prepared to wait until this thing is out of me. I've made up my mind and I don't need anymore fucking time to "think it over" ok."

"We think it's better for everyone like this," Sirius told Harry, smiling at him. "This way if you did decide to keep the baby you don't have to feel pressurised and Remus and I won't have any expectations about being possible parents."

"I've looked at the adoption leaflets. I'm not going to wait until after the birth for you guys to be satisfied with my decision. I'll have no control over the adoption if I wait until it's born. If I start the adoption process now I get to choose the people my baby goes home with."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then back at Harry. Silence followed whilst Sirius and Remus mulled over what Harry had just said. It was clear to them that his stubborn nature was not going to be persuaded otherwise. He wasn't going to change his mind and they would have to play along.

"Ok," Sirius finally replied. "We'll be the parents to your child."

"Thank you," Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes.

xOxOxOx

"So when will you start showing?" Fred asked Harry as he and George stared at his flat stomach.

"Any day now," Harry replied. "I've just gone past three months."

Harry was at work. He'd asked Fred and George if he could work in their joke shop for a few months and they had immediately said yes. Harry was extremely grateful and was nervous when he explained about the pregnancy, but Fred and George had been great. They thought it was fascinating and were looking forward to watching Harry's stomach grow.

It had now been a week since he found out he was pregnant. He was getting used to the idea now and it was a huge relief to him that Sirius and Remus had agreed to take the child from him once it was born. It gave him something to look forward to, a light at the end of the tunnel. He couldn't wait to be back to normal and accepted into a quidditch team. Then he could start living his life properly.

Harder than telling Fred and George, had been telling Ron and Hermione. Harry had to explain what happened at the Graduation Ball with Snape. They were both really shocked and he was sure he heard Hermione mutter something about "teacher student relations." But again, they had been great and were really supportive, even though they couldn't understand why he was giving the baby up; they didn't pressure him into changing his mind.

If Harry was honest, he was a little jealous of Ron and Hermione. Towards the end of their three month travelling trip the two of them admitted their feelings to each other and were now a couple. They were so loved up and Harry didn't feel right asking if they wanted to hang out, thinking they'd probably prefer to be "alone."

"Harry, why don't you go on your lunch break?" George suggested, looking at the huge clock on the wall. It was almost one o'clock.

"Ok, thanks," Harry replied, setting off out of the shop and onto Diagon Alley.

It was a Saturday in the middle of September and the weather was still really warm. Harry enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face for a few moments before walking down the cobbled street, but something made him freeze on the spot. Up ahead he could see Snape, carrying a shopping bag and headed straight in his direction.

As soon as he had clapped eyes on Snape, all the old feelings rushed back. He'd thought once he was away from Hogwarts he'd get over it. That he'd start fancying other men. But no, Snape did things to him he couldn't explain. He was half contemplating ducking into a shop to hide but too late, Snape had spotted him and was walking over.

"Hi," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter. I must say Hogwarts has been quite uneventful without your presence." Harry laughed. "Would you… like to join me for a drink? I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, sure," Harry replied before he could stop himself.

They walked in silence together to the Leaky Cauldron, ordered their drinks and sat down. Harry didn't know what to say and he could feel his heart hammering. Snape was wearing muggle clothing and he looked so good out of those black robes he favoured so much.

"I just want to take this opportunity to apologise… for what happened. I acted extremely unprofessionally and took advantage of your intoxicated state. I am truly sorry for that."

"It's ok, really," Harry managed to get out. Snape was not only apologising to him, he was being nice, what was going on? "It was more my fault than yours and I knew exactly what I was doing."

"I heard you were trying out for quidditch teams," Snape said, changing the subject to something more light-hearted.

"I was going to, but I've decided to take it easy for a year. I'm working in Fred and George's joke shop."

Snape stared at him for longer than was perhaps necessary and Harry wasn't entirely sure that he was even listening to what he had just said.

Snape didn't know what it was, but Potter looked… beautiful was the word that came to mind. He looked radiant. Mature. When they had sex it was really just that, sex. But seeing Potter, no Harry, as an adult in the adult world gave him a whole new perspective. He was interested, very interested. The question was, would Harry ever be? There was only one way to find out. What was there to lose? A dent in his pride for a few days?

"You said… when we, that you'd been interested in me for a while. Was that true?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly. He could feel his cheeks going red and hated himself for feeling embarrassed. After all they'd had sex with each other, albeit a very drunken encounter.

"I see. Would you like to accompany me to dinner one evening?"

Harry felt like crying, or laughing. He didn't know which. The man he wanted, the only man he wanted, was sitting in front of him and asking him out on a date. And here he was carrying his child, a result from their one night stand three months earlier. It was completely laughable. If only Snape knew the situation, he wouldn't be so interested then. Harry wanted to say yes so badly, but he couldn't. It was impossible.

Only a week ago and he would have given anything to start a relationship with Snape. To get to know him properly, to go out together, to make love over and over.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Understood," Snape replied, sounding a little disappointed. He drained the rest of his drink and stood up. "It was a pleasant surprise seeing you again. Goodbye."

"Bye," Harry said, as Snape went to the door and disappeared from sight.

Harry could feel the tears threatening to flow. He felt like hitting something. Really hard. He never thought he could hate something so much, especially something that didn't even exist yet. Why couldn't life be simple?

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on April 18th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 15th 2010)_


	3. The Scan

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**Chapter 3: The Scan  
**

"Harry are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah fine," Harry replied dismissively.

He was lying on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. It was his day off from working at the joke shop, and a good job too as he was suffering terribly from morning sickness.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Kind of."

"Look, are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes," Harry said impatiently.

Sirius didn't take Harry's word that he was fine and he sat himself down on the coffee table and turned Harry's face to him, which was a little red and he had clearly been crying.

"What's the mater?"

"Nothing, I'm being silly."

"Harry, come on, you can talk to me."

"The other day a really great guy asked me out and I had to turn him down."

"Oh Harry," Sirius said sympathetically. "So that's why you've been a bit quiet? You're only eighteen; you've got your whole life ahead of you. Once the baby comes you'll be able to go out and you'll have guys falling at your feet."

Harry managed a weak smile. Sirius just didn't get it. Nobody got it. He didn't want guys falling at his feet, he only wanted one guy. Snape. But that was never going to happen. He'd screwed up his chance by getting fucking pregnant. He decided it was best to change the subject as thinking about Snape was just too painful for him.

"Sirius, I've got my first scan this afternoon at St Mungos. Would you come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you. Did you really think we'd leave you to deal with it on your own?"

"Thanks. What about Remus?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will let him leave early. I'll go and call him."

Sirius left him to it. Harry went back to staring at the ceiling again and had no intention of moving until he had to go to St Mungos. He felt dreadful. He'd never imagined pregnancy could feel this rough. He thought you were supposed to "bloom" and feel "sexy." If he tried to stand he went all dizzy and wanted to throw up and his jeans were also becoming too tight for him. He was three months gone. Another six more to go. Harry yawned and felt his eyes drooping. That was another thing that was annoying him, he felt so tired all the time.

xOxOxOx

Harry and his six month pregnant belly were walking through the dungeons at Hogwarts. It was getting to a point where Harry was unable to reach his own toes and the pregnancy was beginning to get to him. He reached Severus' office and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Severus appeared. His face lit up as soon as he saw Harry and he hugged him, careful not to squash his bump.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked.

"I was missing you," Harry replied innocently.

"And you couldn't wait for me to return home?"

"Nope."

Harry leaned forwards and kissed him. The favour was returned and Severus cupped Harry's face with his hands, staring into his eyes.

"You're amazing," Severus told him.

"I know I am."

"Cheeky. I must admit, your bump makes you look very sexy."

"Well, it's a good job my libido returned then isn't it?"

"Mmm," was all Severus replied with as he proceeded to start kissing Harry's neck and unbuttoning his jeans with his hands. Harry closed the office door by kicking it with his foot and let Severus guide him over to the desk. With one wave of his wand, Severus had it cleared and Harry obeyed his orders to lay himself down on it.

Severus pulled Harry's jeans and underpants off and took a few moments to admire the erection they had been hiding. Harry murmured with pleasure when he felt his cock engulfed by Severus' hot mouth. He reached a hand down and placed it on the top of Severus' head.

xOxOxOx

"Harry… Harry… HARRY."

Harry opened his eyes and all he could see was white. As things came into focus he realised he was staring at a ceiling. He turned and saw Sirius sitting beside him. Everything came flooding back to him. He was pregnant, and he was alone. He wasn't with Snape, they weren't going to live happily ever after with 2.4 children.

"Thanks, you've just ruined a really good dream."

"Oh sorry, it's just that Ron and Hermione are here."

"Oh right."

"Shall I tell them to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Harry slowly sat himself up to minimise the dizziness. He really wasn't in the mood to see happy-and-lovey-dovey Ron and Hermione, but had no intention of telling them that. Couples just annoyed and irritated him at the moment. Even Sirius and Remus were making him feel depressed, especially when they "excused" themselves for an early night, which happened to be almost every night. Harry knew exactly what they were "doing" and to say that he was jealous was an understatement. He loved his friends to death, but never seemed to get a moments peace to wallow in his own self pity.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, coming into the room. "How are you? Sirius told us you're not feeling too good."

"Yeah, it's been a lot worse today, but I'm sure it'll pass."

Ron entered the room behind Hermione and they both sat on the sofa opposite Harry. Sirius offered to make everyone tea and then disappeared into the kitchen to give them some space.

"Is there nothing you can take mate?" Ron asked his friend.

"Not really, most stuff could possibly be harmful to the baby. I was recommended some muggle tips though, like eating biscuits when I wake up, it helps a bit."

"Are you… still giving the baby to Sirius?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes. Why, did you think I'd change my mind?"

"Well I thought once you'd had time to think, you may have started thinking differently."

"If anything, I want to get rid of it more than ever. It's making me feel constantly sick; I've had to put my career and life on hold… I hate it."

"Well-"

"Hermione, don't even say it" Harry interrupted.

"Say what?" Hermione asked defensively.

"That I shouldn't have had unprotected sex."

"Er, has Sirius got any nibbles to go with the tea?" Ron asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Probably" Harry replied sulkily, folding his arms and looking away.

"Hermione and I will... go and find, um… yeah."

Ron motioned for Hermione to follow him and they both headed off to the kitchen. Harry knew Hermione meant well and she was probably right, but Harry didn't want people around him telling him it's his own fault and he should face up to his responsibilities. He wanted everyone to understand what this was doing to him. He was too young to be tied down as a single parent with a baby at the age of eighteen.

It wasn't as though he was planning on dumping the baby at the local police station in a cardboard box. He was giving his godfather and his partner the chance to be the parents they were having trouble being. He'd still be in the baby's life, but just as an uncle type figure. What was so wrong with that?

xOxOxOx

Harry, Sirius and Remus were sat in St Mungos, waiting to be called for the baby's first scan. Harry hadn't said much and had been down ever since Ron and Hermione's visit. He didn't want to be here. He was sat in the maternity section. What if somebody saw him?

"You're quiet," Sirius said to Harry.

"I just want to get this over with," he replied.

"It won't take long; we'll be out of here before you know it."

Sirius was fast running out of reassurances for Harry. He was getting depressed very easily and was having far more lows than highs. In fact, Sirius couldn't remember the last time he saw Harry genuinely smile. He felt for his godson greatly. He knew he wouldn't have wanted to go through this at his age and commended Harry for not trying to do anything silly. But the fact that he still seemed one hundred percent opposed to keeping the child was upsetting. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't live to regret his decision.

"Mr Potter," a mediwitch called out from further down the corridor.

Sirius and Remus immediately stood up, followed by a reluctant Harry. They all piled into the room the mediwitch had come from and she closed the door behind them.

"Right, if you could lay yourself on the bed Mr Potter and we'll get started."

Harry laid himself down on the bed. Sirius and Remus took seats beside him. The mediwitch hitched up Harry's shirt and grabbed a pair of gloves to put on her hands.

"How have you been feeling Mr Potter?"

"Ok. Feeling a bit sick, but that's it."

"The morning sickness should pass soon."

"Good."

"Well, I'm going to put some gel onto your stomach and then we'll have a look at your baby."

The mediwitch took a bottle from the side and squeezed out some gel onto his stomach. Then, using the probe, she moved it around the gel until she located the baby and stopped.

"There is your ba- oh-"

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry said instinctively, surprising himself and seeing the look on Sirius and Remus' face, they were taken aback too.

"No, nothing is wrong Mr Potter," The mediwtich told him, smiling. "You're having twins."

"What?"

"Twins. I can see two babies. Look."

The mediwitch pointed to the screen, and sure enough you could make out two masses on there. Harry quickly looked away from it to Sirius and Remus. Their faces were alight with happiness and he almost felt as though he was going to cry.

"Wow, two babies," Sirius said, staring at the screen transfixed. "That's going to be a handful."

"Are you able to tell their sex at this stage?" Remus asked the mediwitch.

"Not at this scan, no. But we will be able to at the next scan should you want to know. Now, Mr Potter, the babies seem to be fine, they're perfect size at the moment. With twin pregnancies, obviously you will probably have a bigger bump so we'll need to see you more regularly, at least once a fortnight. There's also a chance of the labour starting prematurely, but you'll be spoken to about that further down the line."

"Can we get some pictures?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," replied the mediwtich.

Sirius was handed several pictures and they were then allowed to go. Again, Harry was subdued on the way home and when Sirius gave him one of the pictures, he didn't bother looking at it and just shoved it into his pocket.

Whilst Sirius and Remus sat on the sofa to analyse the baby pictures and guess what were legs, arms etc, Harry excused himself to his bedroom, saying that he was tired and needed a nap. Harry glanced at Sirius and Remus as he was about to climb the stairs. They looked so happy, ecstatic in fact. As though the babies were in fact theirs. Which they were, Harry reminded himself. He'd given away his right to be a parent the moment Sirius and Remus had agreed to take on the role themselves.

As Harry lay in bed staring at the ultrasound picture of his two unborn children, he couldn't stop the lump forming in his throat and the tears streaking down his face. Seeing the babies made it seem so real. These tiny little people were inside him right now, growing and getting ready for life. And they were his. He had made them, he was carrying them, and he was going to give birth to them.

What on earth had he done?

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on April 27th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 15th 2010)_


	4. Denial

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**Chapter 4: Denial**

Harry was staring absently out of the joke shop window, watching the shoppers on Diagon Alley. Lately he'd subconsciously found himself rubbing his belly and when he did he had to fight back the urge to cry and removed his hand immediately. He'd made a promise to his godfather, almost begged him to be the parent to his babies. He couldn't go back on that. Not ever. He couldn't shatter Sirius and Remus' dream of having a family together. They had been desperate and trying for years and he was not going to be the one to give them what they wanted only to take it away from them again.

To cope, he'd decided to act as though he just didn't care. To detach himself from the pregnancy and see it as him helping two people become parents. They were not his babies.

He was now four and a half months pregnant and had a slight bulge which fortunately could easily be mistaken for eating one too many pies and easily hidden behind a jumper, so he wasn't feeling self conscious yet around the customers and the people of Diagon Alley.

"Scuse me?" a voice said behind him, and Harry turned to see a good looking man smiling down at him.

"Hi, can I help?"

"Yez. I am Enzo. Vot is your name?"

"It's Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I is from France. I av job working in Ministry. I see you around and… like what I see."

Harry felt his cheeks go bright red. He had expected to be asked his opinion on products or asked to tell him the price of something. He hadn't expected to be… hit on. And how did he know he was gay anyway?

"Er, um, how did you, er, know?" Harry asked pathetically, adding to his embarrassment.

"It not so much I knowing, but I hoping. I saw you stare out window just now and thought about time I did ask."

"Ask what?"

"Vood you like go on date wiv me? Or go to my flat some time?"

Harry was momentarily speechless, taking in what he had just been asked. He wondered if he didn't find Enzo attractive, whether he would have been offended. But he did find him attractive, very much so. Maybe a one night stand was just what he needed to take his mind off everything. It wouldn't be long until he definitely looked "pregnant" and there would be no way he could have meaningless sex then.

Just as he was about to say yes to Enzo, the door to the joke shop opened and he glanced over and his legs immediately turn to jelly. There standing in the doorway, eyes surveying the entire shop as though looking for something in particular, was Snape. Harry's mouth went dry and his hands travelled to his jumper, where he nervously pulled at it, as though Snape would be able to tell that he was pregnant. Or what if he knew? What if that was why he was here, to confront him?

"Harry?" Enzo said, and he waved a hand in his face.

Snape had heard his name and his gaze landed right on him. He started to walk over. Shit! Shit!

"Professor, how are you?" Harry asked cheerily as Snape reached him.

"I'm well Mr Potter. May I have a private word?"

"Sure. If you would excuse me for a moment Enzo."

Harry left a bewildered Enzo and followed Snape to the other side of the shop. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Snape knew about the pregnancy, he had to. Why else would he be here? Harry hoped Snape couldn't see the nervousness in his face.

"I need to inform you something," Snape said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ok," Harry replied, thoroughly confused now.

"I've been treated for an infection and because we… I have to advise you to get yourself tested. Please accept my apology, we should have used protection."

"Oh… right. Who did you catch it off?"

"A man I had a brief fling with about seven months ago. He assured me he was clear and had regular tests, but I guess you should never trust others where your health is concerned. Needless to say I won't be making the same mistake twice."

"Thanks for coming to tell me, I really appreciate it. But I had a health check a few weeks ago so I don't think I've got anything to worry about."

"Infections can take several months to materialise, so something may not have been picked up six weeks ago. I'm very sorry."

"Oh," Harry said, his mind going frantic. What if he did have an infection? Would it be harming the babies in any way? Would any treatment be damaging? Would it kill them? Snape broke him out of his thoughts.

"Would you let me know the outcome?" he asked.

"What outcome?" Harry replied frowned.

"When you get tested, would you let me know?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How are things with your boyfriend?"

"Who?" Harry replied without thinking.

"Your boyfriend. You told me you were seeing someone."

"Oh, him. Yeah, great thanks."

"Good. Harry I... I better go."

Snape tore his eyes away from Harry and walked towards the door. Harry went after him, putting a hand on his back to stall him. Snape turned slowly around to see Harry searching his face. If they weren't in the middle of a shop, Snape would have kissed him and wouldn't have been able to stop himself. He looked absolutely adorable, but he was with someone else.

"What were you going to say?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Snape replied, looking away and then walking out of the door.  
Harry watched Snape until he was out of his vision. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was life such a fucking bitch? He suddenly remembered about Enzo. Quickly scanning the shop he realised he'd left. Just as well, a one night stand was certainly not something he was interested in right now.

xOxOxOx

Harry sat nervously in the waiting room at St Mungos, waiting to be seen by a mediwitch. When he had left the joke shop, he had contemplated going home first and asking Sirius to go with him to the hospital but something was stopping him from doing so. He wanted to be alone, him and his… no, him and the babies.

"Mr Potter," a voice said, and Harry stood up and walked over to a mediwitch who was standing a little way down the corridor, by an open doorway. "Take a seat", she said as Harry entered the room.

"How can I help you today? Is it to do with the pregnancy?" the mediwitch asked, as she sat herself down too.

"Yes, I'm worried about the babies."

"I see. What are your concerns?"

"Well, the other father has informed me that he was treated for an... infection."

"Oh right, well we better take a look at you."

Over the next five minutes Harry was given the once over by the mediwitch. He tried to keep calm, but he couldn't. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to the babies. Maybe he was being punished for wanting to get rid of them?

"You're fine Mr Potter, all clear. The babies are happy and helpful. I'm sure I don't need to remind you to use protection or to get yourself and a sexual partner checked out before sex?"

"Yeah, I will," Harry replied, smiling. The relief that washed over him felt wonderful.

As soon as Harry got home (he had gone back to the joke shop for the remainder of his shift), he declined Sirius' offer of tea, saying he needed to lie down for a bit. He sat at the desk in his bedroom, wanting to write to Snape as soon as possible and let him know he was fine.

Dear...

What did he write? He couldn't write Professor and Mr Snape just seemed too weird. He decided on Severus, hoping that Snape wouldn't mind. It was his name after all.

_Dear Severus,_

_I've just got back from St Mungos and I'm fine, no infection. Thank you again for letting me know, I really appreciate it._

_Take Care,_

_Harry_

Although the letter was only short, it had taken him a full half an hour thinking about what to write and trying to make his handwriting as neat as possible. He went to bed that night wondering what Snape was trying to say to him in the joke shop. Oh well he'd never know for sure.

xOxOxOx

Harry protectively rubbed his belly without thinking as he got out of bed and headed for his bedroom door. As he walked past Sirius and Remus' bedroom, he could clearly hear the moans and groans of the two of them having sex. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe that they were at it already. It was 7am on a Sunday morning. It astounded him how much sex they had, considering how long they'd been together now. Quashing the jealous feelings rising inside him, he went downstairs and into the kitchen and poured himself a generous bowl of crunchy nut cornflakes, and got stuck in.

"You're up early," Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, surprised to see Harry there.

"I was hungry," Harry replied. "And how anyone can sleep with you two making a racket next door, I don't know," he added spitefully.

"Oh God I'm so sorry," Sirius apologised, going bright red with embarrassment. Harry immediately regretted saying what he did; it wasn't as if that had woken him up or anything.

"It's fine Sirius, I was already up when-"

"We'll try to keep it down next time."

Harry didn't know why, maybe it was the hormones, but he started to cry. He tried to get up from the table and leave without Sirius noticing, but it was too late.

"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked, motioning Harry to stay sitting down and seating himself as well.

"I don't know," Harry sobbed. "It's all just too hard."

"What is? The pregnancy?"

Harry wanted more than anything to tell Sirius that it was too hard thinking about giving his babies up, that feeling them growing inside his tummy was breaking his heart. He wanted to keep them he was beginning to fall in love them even though they didn't exist yet. He wanted to say that he couldn't wait to be a parent and see his children for the first time, and to raise them and how not being with their other father, Snape, was killing him. But he couldn't say any of that.

"I'm just wallowing in self pity," Harry finally replied. "I just… want these babies out of me so I can get on with my life."

"Harry, you should tell me when things are getting difficult. But you'll be fine you know, it's only a few months and then you can do whatever you want. Do you still want to play for a quidditch team?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Well, you've got that to look forward to. You could even go to a few gay clubs, bag yourself a nice boyfriend."

Harry managed a slight smile for Sirius' sake, not wanting to seem ungrateful for all his help. Excusing himself for a shower a few minutes later, Sirius left the room and Harry was alone once again. Harry pulled a folded piece of paper out from his trouser pocket, unfolded it and read it for the hundredth time since he received it last night.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you very much for informing me of your good health, I'm truly relieved to hear that and once again want to send my sincere apologies for putting you in that situation, I hope you can forgive me._

_Also, I just wanted to say if you ever find yourself single and fancy a drink, dinner or even just a walk in the park, let me know, it'll be my pleasure to accompany you._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Severus_

Putting the letter back in his pocket, Harry got himself another bowl of crunchy nut cornflakes. He was still hungry. At this rate he would be the size of a house by the time the babies were ready to come out.

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on May 31st 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 15th 2010)_


	5. The Truth

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**Chapter 5: The Truth  
**

It won't take long Harry told himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, noticing that it was greasy. Even the mundane activities of life such as washing his hair were passing him by these days. He just couldn't find the motivation to do anything. And anyway what was the point? He was with Sirius and Remus and about to have his second scan. He just didn't think he could handle this anymore. The last scan promoted him to rethink what he had done and deeply regretting handing the rights to his babies over to Sirius. But obviously he couldn't backtrack and he never would. He loved Sirius and Remus dearly and just watching how excited they were about being parents was like a knife stabbing him in the heart. He had to go through with it, and anyway, once he sees them with the babies, it'll be fine. He'll see how right it is and be able to get on with his life. This was one of the only thoughts getting him through these months. It was for the best he constantly repeated over and over to himself.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He had completely shut himself off to his surroundings.

"Yeah, sorry, just zoned out for a minute."

"You're not worried about the scan are you?"

"No I'm not worried. I'm fine, really."

"Good. Anyway, it won't take long, and then we can all go out and get something to eat."

"Great, can't wait," Harry said, putting on his best fake smile which he had perfected over the last few weeks.

"Mr Potter?" the mediwitch called, breaking up their conversation.

Harry stood up from where they had all been sitting in the corridor. He absently placed a hand on his stomach, which was getting quite rounded these days, hence why he had been wearing extremely baggy jumpers of, even when the weather was warm. The three of them walked into the scan room and Harry laid himself down on the bed without even saying hello to the mediwitch. Small talk was his idea of hell with these people.

"Right, first off, how are things Mr Potter?"

"Fine," Harry replied quietly. He just wanted get this over with. Sirius and Remus were both grinning like excited children on Christmas morning. It was making him feel queasy.

"Any problems you would like to discuss?"

"No."

"O… kay let's get started then."

Harry stared at the ceiling whilst the mediwitch prepared his stomach and located the babies with her probe.

"There they are," he heard the mediwitch say. Sirius and Remus leaned forwards on their chairs to get a better look at the screen.

"Oh look," Sirius said, putting a hand on Harry's arm. "That's amazing."

Curiosity overtaking him, Harry looked around at the monitor. He could clearly make out the babies without being told what was what. For what felt like the hundredth time, he wanted to cry but held it in.

"Your babies are happy and healthy Mr Potter," the mediwitch said, smiling at him. "Would you like to know what sex they are?"

"Suppose," he replied, knowing Sirius and Remus were dying to know, even if he wasn't.

"Well, you're having a boy and a girl. One of each."

"How lovely," Remus said. "Could you imagine having two boys, they'd be a nightmare."

Sirius and Remus laughed and smiled at each other. Harry held himself back from crying yet again. He didn't want to show the others how pathetic he was, and he didn't want to seem as though he cared. But he was having a son and a daughter. He wondered how it would be if this were ten years in the future, and he was pregnant by a long term partner and they were the ones finding out the sex of their babies. Then he thought about Severus and quickly shook him from his mind.

"Er, is that it? Can we go now?"

"Sure, I'll just print out some pictures for you," the mediwitch said.

Lunch and the journey home was a quiet affair. Remus and Sirius didn't push him to talk about the babies, the scan or the pictures. He was thankful they didn't coo over them at lunch and mainly talked about Remus' job and other non exciting topics. Back at the house, Harry headed straight for the stairs, desperately needing some time to himself.

"Are you sure you don't want one of the pictures?" Remus asked as he set a foot on the bottom step of the staircase.

"No… and please don't try and make me take one, I don't want it."

"Ok," Remus smiled and he and Sirius watched as Harry disappeared out of sight.

"I really thought this second scan might have affected him more," Sirius sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to Remus. "But he seems as bored and non bothered about the whole thing as ever."

"We may have to accept that he's never going to change his mind and that we're going to become parents to his babies in a few months time."

xOxOxOx

"Harry! Ron and Hermione are here," Sirius' voice travelled up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry reluctantly got up from his bed where he had been quite content reading a book and made his way downstairs. "Hi guys," he greeted Ron and Hermione as soon as he saw them.

"Sirius showed us the scan pictures from last week," Hermione squealed happily. "They're sooooo cute."

"Don't you go getting any ideas Mione," Ron said, looking worried. Harry laughed. "How's everything going mate?"

"It's fine."

"Are you getting any of those weird cravings?"

"Not really, just feeling hungry constantly. I'm gonna be the size of a house soon… anyway, how are you two getting on? Are you fighting all the time?"

"Yeah," Ron replied and Hermione hit him.

"No we're not fighting all the time, don't listen to him. We bicker occasionally, that's all."

Ron was shaking his head, and luckily for him, Hermione wasn't looking. Harry wanted to laugh again, but didn't want to drop his friend in it, so kept a straight face.

Since the scan he had felt quite depressed and there were times he wanted to ask Sirius and Remus for one of the pictures, but stopped himself every time. He knew it would only make him feel a hundred times worse. He also knew that Ron and Hermione were keeping their distance from him, having only seen them a handful of times since he told them he was pregnant and giving the twins up. He supposed he couldn't blame them, he was hardly the most exciting person to be around these days and they didn't approve of what he was doing, he knew that for sure.

"Anyway," Hermione said bossily. "Ron and I are here to see if you want to come over to The Burrow this afternoon for Sunday lunch. Everyone's dying to see you."

"Yeah, that's sounds great," Harry replied genuinely. He hadn't seen Mr and Mrs Weasley or any of the other Weaselys' (apart from the twins) for a long time. Some time away from Sirius and Remus was just what he needed too.

"Let's go then," Ron said and they all smiled at each other.

xOxOxOx

"Morning sleepy," Sirius said affectionately as Harry walked into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

"Mor in," he managed to reply before sitting next to his godfather at the kitchen table.

Sirius got up and made Harry a cup of tea and poured him a bowl of cereal. Harry murmured his thanks before tucking in. Sirius smiled as he saw Harry's free hand travel to his bump and stroke it. He was sure Harry didn't realise what he was doing, but at least it showed he had some kind of instinct inside of him. If only that instinct could travel to the surface.

"Better?" Sirius asked when Harry had finished.

"Much better," Harry replied. "I'm still hungry though."

"Well you are eating for three," Sirius told him without thinking. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I-"

"Sirius, it's ok, really. I'm not made of glass, you don't have to tip toe around me."

"Have you… um…"

"Felt them kick yet?" Harry offered.

"Yeah."

"Not yet… do you think twins can like… fight in the womb?"

"I don't know, I'd never really thought about it. Hopefully not for your sake, you don't want that going on while you're trying to sleep."

"Sirius can I ask you a personal question?"

"How personal?" Sirius replied smiling.

"I was just wondering if you and Remus were still trying for your own baby."

"Oh… um, yeah, I guess we are. We haven't consciously decided to stop or anything. But after all these years it's hardly going to happen is it?"

Harry noticed that Sirius didn't look at him whilst he was talking. The subject obviously still hit a very raw nerve and Harry hated himself for bringing it up, he didn't want to upset anyone.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be silly Harry. Anyway, before I forget, this letter came for you last night."

Sirius leafed through a stack of newspapers and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Harry. Thanking him, Harry opened it up and his stomach plummeted as he began to read.

_Harry,_

_Professor Flitwick happened to mention in conversation that he saw your godfather, Lupin and yourself at St Mungos last week. He says you didn't look too happy to be there._

_I thought you were given the all clear? Please tell me you didn't fob me off because you didn't want to worry me?_

_I care about you, and if I have given you something, I am truly very sorry._

_Regards,_

_Severus_

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asked when Harry hastily put the letter back in the envelope.

"No… just Hermione moaning about Ron," Harry replied and Sirius laughed.

Harry hurried up to his bedroom muttering swear words under his breath as he did so. Sitting at his desk, he placed his hands on his head and tried to think. What was he going to do? How would he get himself out of this one? Several minutes ticked by whilst Harry reread the letter several times. Then the solution came to him and he grabbed a pen.

xOxOxOx

_Severus,_

_I'm fine, honestly. Thank you for your concern though, I'm truly touched._

_I had the day off work and Sirius happened to have an appointment, so I went along too, for moral support. I'm not sure he'd want me broadcasting the reason he was there, but it's nothing life threatening._

_I was bored from the waiting, so I probably came across as unhappy because of that._

_Regards,_

_Harry_

Just as Severus had finished reading Harry's response, Remus walked into the staffroom. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to clarify Harry's story, Severus got up and wondered over to Remus.

"Professor Flitwick tells me he saw you, Black and Potter in St Mungos. Nothing serious I hope?"

"No, we were just there for Harry's… er, I mean… I was having something checked out… we were going for lunch together afterwards, so Harry decided to tag along with us. But no, nothing serious. I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"That's good to hear," Severus replied. So Harry had lied to him, they were there for him.

xOxOxOx

"I can't believe how big you're getting," George said, as Harry lifted up his jumper for the umpteenth time so that he could have a look. "Have you felt anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Harry said truthfully. He was actually dreading when he would start to feel the babies move around and kick inside him, not knowing how he would react. But he strongly suspected that he'd probably start crying.

"And Sirius and Remus are still going to be the parents?"

"Yes," Harry snapped.

"Sorry mate, I was just asking. You should do what's right for you. I think you're being very brave."

"Thanks… I'm sorry… you and Fred have been so great to m-"

"Don't mention it; it's good to have you about."

"Harry you've got a visitor," Fred said, popping his head around the corner.

"Oh… who?"

"It's Professor Snape, he says it's important."

"Oh, ok," Harry replied nervously.

"I'll tell him to come round," George offered, leaving Harry alone.

Panic set in and Harry frantically played around with his jumper so that his bump wouldn't be visible. He then crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath just as Severus appeared and closed the door behind him with a loud bang. He waved his wand slightly and Harry strongly suspected that he'd cast a silencing spell.

"Hi Professor", Harry said too cheerfully. Severus didn't return the cherry welcome.

"I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"You lied to me about the reason you were at hospital."

"No… no I didn't."

"Oh really? Then why has Lupin clumsily told me you were all there for him, when he started to say that it was something to do with you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Oh I think you do. You're keeping something from me."

"I'm not, Remus must have got confused."

"Don't patronise me Potter! I want to know why you were at the hospital… is it something you caught before you jumped into bed with me? One of you other many conquests?

Harry felt anger beginning to override his nerves. Who the hell did Severus think he was, implying that he was some sort of slut? He wasn't the one that caught a sexually transmitted infection.

"What has it got to do with you anyway? It's none of your fucking business."

"Hit a nerve have I?" Severud sneered. "Make a habit of fucking around do you?"

"I do not sleep around and never have done. How dare you speak to me like that, who do you think you are?"

"If you've got something I may have caught, I can talk to you however I please. I'm not letting you leave until you start being honest."

"You really want to know why I was at the hospital?" Harry asked deadly seriously.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Are you sure you can handle the truth?"

"Stop talking in riddles for fucks sake."

"I think you'll regret asking," Harry mocked, smirking.

"Tell me Potter before I hex you into oblivion... NOW!"

"I'm pregnant with your twins!" Harry shouted, lifting up his jumper to show Severus his bump.

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on July 2nd 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 15th 2010)_


	6. Decision Time

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 6: Decision Time  
**

Harry felt as though the whole world had stopped. He could literally hear the silence ringing in his ears. He was standing there showing his naked baby bump to Severus, who was staring at it as though he had be frozen to the spot. What on earth had he done? The panic suddenly filled his entire body and he yanked his jumper down, crossing his arms over his chest.

He didn't dare look at Severus, he couldn't. Keeping his eyes firmly closed and his head down towards the floor, he didn't notice that Severus had walked right up to him. He felt a hand on his arm and he jerked his eyes open and found himself staring straight into Severus'.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus' lips were moving towards his own. Harry felt a shot of desire throughout his entire body and when Severus' mouth closed in on his own he couldn't help a moan of pleasure from escaping them. He had been dreaming about this for months, it was all that he wanted. As Severus' tongue explored every inch of his mouth, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. As soon as he felt contact on his bump, reality set in and he stepped backwards away from Severus.

"Wh… what are we doing?" he panted heavily. Severus seemed momentarily paralysed. He then shook his head and looked at Harry.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm… sorry."

"You're sorry?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Severus… didn't you hear what I said? Didn't you see what I showed you?"

Again Severus seemed unable to speak. He stared into space and began twirling his hair with his fingers absently. It was then at thie moment that the babies decided to make their first announcement inside of Harry. He felt a kick and whispered "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Severus asked, seeming to come back down to earth.

"I… I felt the first kick," Harry told him. "Maybe... maybe they can sense their other daddy is here."

"I, um… I've got to go."

Severus turned around and hurried from the room. Harry followed him all the way through the shop and out into Diagon Alley. Not wanting there to be a scene, Harry hurried to Severus' side and told him if he didn't stop walking he would start shouting so everyone could hear their business. Severus immediately stopped and looked at Harry.

"Severus, we need to talk," Harry said desperately.

"I can't… not now," Severus replied.

"Why? Please Severus, I need to explain… I need to-"

"Potter, we'll talk when I'm ready to."

Severus walked off and this time Harry didn't follow. What had just happened? He told Severus about the baby, they kissed and now he's walked off? Harry had to explain why he hadn't told him about the pregnancy and to explain all about Sirius and Remus. He had to understand, he had to.

As soon as Severus was no longer in sight, Harry began making his way back to the joke shop. He obviously wasn't looking where he was going because he bumped into someone's back who was standing on the pavement.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Harry started to say until he saw who it was. It was Enzo, the French guy who chatted him up.

"Harry. Nice to see you," Enzo said.

"You too," Harry replied. "Well, I better get back to work."

"Er, are yous free tonight? I am and we could have some funs."

"Do I look like a slut to you?" Harry asked angrily. "Do you think I make a habit of having one night stands with total strangers? Well I don't, so fucking leave me alone."

Harry hurried off, leaving a speechless Enzo behind. He didn't care, he was angry and frustrated and he had to take it out on someone. As he reached the joke shop a man with a large box approached him.

"Er, delivery for Mr F and G Wealsey."

"Oh they're by the till," Harry said absently.

"Thanks."

Harry went to the back of the shop to sit down. He was fidgety and couldn't bear thinking what Severus must be going through right now. Had he told anyone? Would he say anything to Remus? He had to speak to him, it couldn't wait.

"Hey Harry, come and look at what we've got," he heard one of the twins shout, but couldn't make out which one.

Harry didn't feel like looking at "joke stock." He'd practically seen everything there was possibly to see and he was in no laughing mood. But he walked out and as soon as he saw what was in the box he couldn't help saying "What the fuck?"

"It's a duck," Fred said.

"But not any old duck," George added.

"Oh no, it's a robber eating guard duck," Fred elaborated.

"They're fierce little fuckers," George explained and Harry recoiled backwards.

"But don't worry," Fred reassured him. "They're fine when the shop is open; but when we shut up we trigger it's…"

"Fierce, robbing, eating guard tendencies?" Harry offered.

"Exactly," the twins both said.

"Er, why?"

"Why not?" the twins chorused as one.

"I guess."

"So what was all that about, with Snape?" George asked.

"Did you receive a T on your last Potions essay before you left?" Fred added.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry replied, managing a smile. "Actually, I'm not feeling too good; would it be ok if I went home early?"

"Of course," George replied.  
"Yeah, now piss off," Fred said, but in an affectionate way.

xOxOxOx

Harry walked through the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Lessons had ended a few minutes ago so he knew he would find Severus in his office. He cursed under his breath as he saw Remus walking down the stairs towards him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Remus… I just… Dumbledore invited me for tea."

"Oh did he? That's nice. I'll see you at home later."

"Yeah, see ya."

As soon as Remus had left the castle, Harry hurried into the dungeons and towards Severus' office. He felt physically sick the nearer he got but he didn't stop, he couldn't. They had to talk. His hand hovered over the door handle for a few moments before deciding to knock instead.

"Yes?" came the annoyed tone inside.

Harry opened the door slowly, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Severus looked up and his face turned to one of complete surprise.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Afternoon."

"I know you said… look, I just couldn't wait, I just feel so awful and-"

"Harry sit down."

Harry sat down in the chair in front of Severus. He looked around the room, carefully avoiding Severus' eyes. Why wasn't he shouting at him? How could he be so calm after what had happened today?

"So… what do you have to say?" Severus asked. Harry finally looked him in the eye and felt his stomach do a nervous somersault.

"I want to explain everything to you, but… I'd prefer you hear me out without interrupting."

"I can do that."

"I… I want to be honest with you Severus… I've fancied you for such a long time now and strongly believe that I'm one hundred percent in love with you. After we… I never for one moment thought you would return my feelings or would ever want anything to do with me in that way. When I found out I was pregnant I was distraught, I didn't want a baby and if abortions were legal I would have had one… I never intended to tell you about the pregnancy, I didn't think you'd be in any way interested…"

"…I don't know if you're aware, but Remus and Sirius have been trying for a baby for a number of years now without success. I all but begged them to take the baby off my hands once it was born. They wanted me to wait before deciding but I made them promise me otherwise I would have gone down the adoption route… and then that day we met in Diagon Alley and you asked me out… it was a dream come true but the timing was all wrong… anyway, I had my first scan and was told I was carrying twins, it was at this time I started to regret my decision, and ever since it has been getting even worse. But I've made a promise to Sirius and Remus. I'm so sorry."

Harry finished talking and looked at Severus, waiting for his response. He seemed to be deep in thought and took a good few minutes before he was ready to speak.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night. I strongly doubted that you found me attractive, and put it down to the alcohol you had consumed. When I saw you in Diagon Alley, I was hit with such a wave of want for you. I felt like a love sick teenager and thought there would be no harm in asking you out. The worse that would happen was that you'd say no right? You were probably expecting me to scream and shout, but I know it can't have been easy for you these past few months and I don't blame you for assuming that the idea of children would be repulsive to me… I'm certain it would be most people's opinion."

"What is your view on children?" Harry asked.

"Believe it or not, I've always wanted to have a family. I'm not a very secure person and I don't posses much self confidence, I'd resigned myself to the fact that I would never meet someone who would love me and want to have children with me, so it's a concept that I've never had to face… until now."

"What… what are you saying?" Harry whispered.

"I'm saying that think I feel the same way, and… if you'd like to, I want us to try and be a family. Me, you… the children." Harry started to cry and shook his head violently. This was not happening, it can't be. "I hope those are happy tears," Severus joked, but he had a very strong suspicion that they weren't.

"I can't believe what I've been dreaming about these past few weeks has come true. I never in a million years thought you'd… but we can't."

"Do you want to go away and think about it?"

"No, there's nothing to think about."

"I'm a bit confused Harry, I thought you said you were… in love with me."

"I am," Harry whispered.

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Did you not hear what I said? I've promised Sirius and Remus, they're going to be the parents to the twins."

"Harry don't be so absurd. They're your… our children. Black and Lupin will understand, you have every right to change your mind and your promise is hardly legally binding."

"I can't go back on my promise Severus… I'm sorry, but I just can't. I won't break their hearts. This is their dream; if it weren't for them I would have been in a legally binding adoption process now and would never have been able to keep the babies… I'm… I'm sorry." Harry stood up and made his way to the door.

"Well if that's your final decision…" Severus said.

"It is."

"Fine, then I'll have legal papers drawn up. Black and Lupin will not be getting my children when they're born… I will."

"No, Severus please…you-"

"Just watch me."

xOxOxOx

Two weeks had passed since Harry saw Severus and he was in a mess. He felt angry at Severus and couldn't believe what he was doing, but mostly he couldn't stop thinking about how it would be, being in a relationship with Severus and becoming a family once the twins arrived. It brought a smile to his face and a warm feeling in his tummy, but then he got angry at himself. The thought consumed him more and more as time passed. He'd stopped working in the joke shop, mostly out of fear of Severus turning up, but he told the Weasley twins that he was just far too knackered to be on his feet all day.

"Harry, you shouldn't be cooped up all day," Sirius said, as he came into the lounge to fetch his coat which was draped across the arm chair. "Why don't you go out for a bit?"

"Yeah, I might do."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Sirius left the house and Harry felt tears welling up inside his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he had to. There was no way he could pass this chance up. He'd tried to stay away, he really had, but it wasn't working. It was as though a magnet was constantly trying to pull him and he didn't have the strength anymore to fight it.

He picked up a pen and wrote Sirius and Remus a note, before going upstairs to his bedroom, collecting his already packed bag and leaving the house.

_Sirius & Remus,_

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I can't give my babies up, I just can't. I've tried so hard but the truth is I want them, so badly. The other father recently found out (by accident) and he wants me, he wants us to be a family. I tried saying no, but it's what I want more than anything. I can't believe I'm doing this to you both, I love you so much._

_Bye,_

_Your godson, Harry x_

xOxOxOx

Severus had a splitting headache. He couldn't concentrate as his mind was constantly thinking about Harry and his unborn children. He stood up from his desk in the Potions classroom and began packing his things away. At least it was Friday afternoon, no more lessons for two whole days. He started walking towards the door but somebody standing there stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry?" Severus said in surprise.

"I want us to be a family," Harry replied.

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on July 4th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


	7. A New Life

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 7: A New Life  
**

Harry walked into Severus' house and was instantly taken aback. It was modern and surprisingly decorated in neutral colours. Noticing the shock on Harry's face, Severus couldn't help laughing.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know… but not this. It's really nice."

Harry followed Severus through into the lounge, joining him on the sofa. An awkward silence fell between the pair, neither really knowing what they were supposed to be saying or doing at this precise moment.

"It's a girl and a boy," Harry said, finally breaking the ice.

"Really? Do you have any pictures?"

"No," Harry replied, remembering he'd told Sirius and Remus to keep the scan pictures away from him. "Sirius and Remus have them."

"Well I'm sure they'd give them back to you Harry… what did they say when you left?"

"I didn't tell them exactly, I left a note."

"Did you mention me?"

"Not by name. I know I'm going to have to face them and explain about you, but I just can't handle it at the moment."

"We'll do it together… when you're ready."

"Thanks… Sirius is going to go mad."

"Let him, you're an adult Harry, you have your own life to lead and you don't have to answer to him."

"I know, but… he's as good as a father to me, and I don't want him to be disappointed."

"Harry, you could never be a disappointment to anybody."

Severus put his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him towards him. Harry gratefully welcomed the hug. He was feeling all kinds of emotions right now. Relief, anxiety, excitement, nerves… was he making a mistake running to Severus? He knew they were having a baby, or rather babies together, and they both claim that they're in love with each other, but would they really be able to make a go of it? After all, they'd only had one drunken (on Harry's part) night of passion together. Could they really base a relationship and a future on that?

"You're worried aren't you?" Severus asked, sensing Harry's thoughts. Harry sat up straight and removed Severus' arm from him, instead holding his hand with his own.

"I'm just… scared I guess. What if things don't work out between us? What if we discover that we hate each other or that we can't bear living together?"

"Do you think those thoughts haven't crossed my mind?"

"You've had doubts too?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course I have, it's human nature. We're basing a lifetime on very little, it's quite possible that things don't work out, but… and I think you'll agree… we owe it to ourselves and our children to at least try and I don't think we'd be able to forgive ourselves if we walked away from this."

"I want this to work," Harry said quietly.

"Me too," Severus agreed.

Harry smiled and placed his hands on his bump, rubbing it affectionately. "Can you believe that our children are in here?" he said happily.

"It's an amazing thought."

"So… am I going to get a tour of your house then?"

"Our house Harry… and before I show you around, just to let you know, I have two guest rooms, so you can have your pick of them. I'd suggest the one at the back of the house, it's a bit smaller, but the view out of the window is amazing."

"Can't… can't we share a room?"

"You want to… sleep with me?" Harry nodded. "Well, if you're sure, I'd really like that too."

Harry and Severus smiled at each other.

xOxOxOx

Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He leant down to the basin and when he looked up again, saw Severus in the mirror, leaning against the door and smiling at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach and didn't know whether they were due to his feelings towards Severus, or one of the babies moving around. He smiled back again and took his toothbrush out of his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You," Severus replied. "You look... adorable."

"I'm only brushing my teeth," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but my point still stands."

Severus walked up behind Harry and placed his arms around him. Harry never wanted the feeling to end; he felt comfortable, protected and loved. Severus kissed his neck and then drew back, making his way out of the bathroom again.

Several minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom, already changed into his pajamas. He wasn't at all comfortable about being naked in Severus' presence; it would take him a little while to get used to it. As soon as he clocked Severus sitting on the bed he noticed that all he had on were boxer shorts. Not wanting Severus to see him staring, he purposely looked away and made his way round to the other side of the bed.

Severus had a fantastic body and he couldn't believe that he was already feeling turned on by it. He had no self control whatsoever. Getting under the duvet, he watched as Severus followed suit and leant over to turn his bedside lamp off. The room fell dark and silent. Harry guessed that they were laid about four feet apart and decided that he didn't like it at all. He needed contact.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could…"

"What?"

"I dunno… put your arms around me?"

Severus didn't answer but moved over to him. Harry was lying on his back and even though it was dark, Severus managed to find his cheek no problem, and stroked it softly. Harry took hold of the hand and whispered "kiss me." Severus leaned forwards and captured Harry's lips perfectly. Harry was in heaven, it felt so good being kissed by the man he had been pining over for the last few months. When Severus slipped his tongue in, Harry moaned with appreciation. He could feel his cock hardening, but he hoped Severus wouldn't notice or attempt to do anything as he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

After another couple of minutes, Severus pulled back from the kiss. They'd both just about got used to the light enough to see that they were smiling at each other. "Turn over," Severus said and Harry turned onto his side, facing away from Severus. He smiled as he felt Severus' body come into contact with his back and murmured with contentment when a strong arm came over him, resting on his bump.

"Do you always wear clothes in bed?" Severus whispered.

"No," Harry answered. "But, I don't think I'd be comfortable… just yet."

"Take as long as you need. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight" Harry replied.

xOxOxOx

A week had passed. Harry walked into the kitchen where Severus was waiting for his toast to pop, looking nervous. He paced around for a while, not even jumping when Severus' toast popped and he picked them up and started eating.

"Ok, tell me if this sounds alright," Harry said, stopping finally. He held up the note he'd just written and read out loud:

Sirius and Remus,

I want to explain everything and also have you both meet the other father. Could we come round to your house at 18:00 this Friday?

Love, Harry x

"It's fine," Severus told him. "You're only asking them to see you; it doesn't have to hold any hidden meanings or be a work of Shakesphere."

"Who's Shakesphere?"

"Never mind," Severus laughed. "Are you seeing Mr Weasley and Miss Granger today?"

"Yeah, we're meeting for lunch. You know, you can refer to them by their first names."

"Hmm," Severus replied, pretending he was too preoccupied by his toast to answer.

"I was thinking, I want to name the babies Ron and Hermione," Harry said completely dead pan.

"Yadwat," Severus said, with a mouth full of toast.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, laughing. Severus swallowed his toast and frowned at Harry. "The babies, I'm naming them after my best friends."

"Harry, that's ridiculous."

"But… but it's my dream," Harry sobbed and Severus stared at him in astonishment.

"Well, if you really-" Severus began but he stopped as Harry burst out laughing. "Oh very funny."

"You should have seen your face," Harry said, still giggling.

"Well I better get off to work, I'll see you later." Severus kissed Harry on the lips before leaving the house.

xOxOxOx

"Wow, look at you," Hermione shrieked as soon as Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "You're getting so big."

"I know" Harry said proudly, putting his hands on his bump.

"Can I have a feel?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked on as Harry and Hermione cooed over the babies.

"So how are things going with you and Snape?" Ron asked as soon as Harry and Hermione sat down.

"They're good. At first there was a bit of awkwardness, but it disappeared really fast. I really hope it works out between us."

"Have you… you know?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't be so rude," Hermione snapped at him.  
"That's ok," Harry laughed. "No we haven't, but I know I want to, maybe not just yet though. We've kissed and that's been really 's taking care of me, he comes home after work and cooks me dinner."

"I wish Ron would cook occasionally," Hermione said, shooting Ron a glare.

"I'm a bloke," Ron replied, as though that settled the matter. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"It's so good seeing you guys," Harry said. "I know I've been really miserable the past couple of months, but I promise I won't be anymore."

"I'm so glad you're keeping the babies, I knew you would," Hermione said.

"Shall we order, I'm starving," Ron piped up.

xOxOxOx

Friday evening arrived and the meeting Harry had arranged with Sirius and Remus. He was half hoping they would write back saying they couldn't make it, but the reply said they couldn't wait to see him. He and Severus were stood near the house, out of view from any windows.

"I'm so nervous," Harry said.

"Everything is going to be fine," Severus reassured him. "Are you sure you want to go in on your own first?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Ok… well good luck and just remember I'm right here."

Severus kissed Harry and watched him walk up the path to Black and Lupin's house. He knew telling Harry that everything was going to be fine was a complete understatement. Black was hardly going to welcome him into the house with open arms and offer him tea and biscuits.

Harry reached the door and knocked. Literally three seconds past before the door was swung open and Harry came face to face with his godfather. "Hi," Harry said in a small voice. Sirius hugged him and said into his ear "it's so good to see you."

Sirius led Harry to the sofa in the lounge where Remus was sitting and a tray of tea. They all sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say to break the ice between them all.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"You've nothing to apologise for," Remus told him, smiling. Harry couldn't understand why they weren't tearing him to shreds. He'd broken their hearts, he deserved it.

"Harry, there's something we have to tell you," Sirius said, glancing at Remus. "I'm pregnant, six weeks."

"Oh my God… wow, congratulations."

"Thanks, but, after what happened last time I got pregnant… well, you'll understand that we're not exactly celebrating just yet."

"Everything will be fine Sirius, I know it will be… this is the best news I've heard for ages. Look, I'm so sorry about everything, I-"

"Harry, listen to what we have to say," Remus' interrupted.

"Ok," Harry replied.

"We never wanted to take your babies," Sirius told him. "Of course if they were born and you were still wishing for us to care for them, we would have done so and we'd have treated them as our own. But we were always wishing that you would change your mind and we never for one moment believed the babies to be ours."

"So you were just playing along?"

"Pretty much, yes," Remus confirmed.

"God, I feel so stupid… I should have told you both how I really felt after the first scan."

"Let's not dwell on it," Remus told him. "It was all a misunderstanding, but it's sorted out now. So where's this man of yours?"

Harry didn't like how excited Sirius and Remus looked. The smiles on their faces would be swiftly removed once they saw who was about to walk through their front door.

"He's outside, before I get him… I want you both to know that I love him. The night we conceived the twins I came onto him, he didn't want to know. Since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about him and when we saw each other again he told me he felt the same way. We want to be together, and raise a family. Just… don't judge."

Harry got up and went outside of the house. He briefly explained to Severus what had gone on so far, about Sirius' pregnancy and them never wanting the twins. They walked back to the house hand in hand. The second Sirius clocked who it was walking through his door, he was up on his feet.

"What the- No, no, this can't be."

"Sirius please, hear us out," Harry said.

"How dare you touch my godson," Sirius spat at Severus, who tightened his hand on Harry's and willed himself not to retaliate, he'd promised Harry.

"Sirius, calm down, think about the baby. We've been told you need to be as stress free as possible remember?" Remus said, trying to calm him down.

"Remus, do you really think I can be calm about this?"

"Congratulations on the pregnancy," Severus said as pleasantly as he could. "Harry tells me you've been trying for quite a while."

"You've been discussing our private life with him?" Sirius shouted at Harry, who muttered "Sorry."

"Get out of my house Snivellus," Sirius said dangerously, walking closer to him, but stopped as a sharp pain made him double over.

"Oh my God, Sirius, what is it?" Remus asked, rushing to his side.

"I don't know," Sirius replied in a worried tone as he was hit by another pain.

"We've got to get you to the hospital."

"I'll come too," Harry said.

"No, you stay here… please." Remus begged. "I'll keep you informed."

And with that, Sirius and Remus left. Harry immediately began to cry and Severus enveloped him into a hug.

"Severus, what if he loses their baby? It'll be all my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself."

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on July 9th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


	8. Sex

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 8: Sex  
**

Harry and Severus stayed put in Sirius and Remus' house. Harry sat nervously biting his nails whilst Severus made endless cups of tea which just went cold and undrunk. After almost four hours of waiting, there was a noise at the door, and sure enough Remus walked into the house. Harry rushed up to him.

"Remus… how is he? How's the baby?"

"He didn't lose it."

"Oh thank God… so where is he?"

"He's being kept in for a while, until the twelve week scan at least. They said it was a threatened miscarriage and given our history, hospital is the best place for him if we want this pregnancy to go full term."

"Remus, I'm so sorry, it's my fault all this has happe-"

"Harry, this isn't your fault," Remus interrupted. "Don't let me hear you saying that again ok?"

"Ok."

"Sirius told me to tell you that he loves you and he wants you to be happy and if you can forgive him for his… outburst, he'd really like you to visit him. After all, he'll be bored stiff in there within a couple of days, I'm sure he'd love your company."

"Of course I will. I'm pretty bored myself."

Severus wandered over to them and Remus caught his eye. "Take care of him," Remus said to Severus and gesturing at Harry. "He's very precious to Sirius and I. He was shocked earlier; you know how protective he can be, don't take it too personally."

"It's all forgotten Lupin. Don't worry; I intend to give Harry and our children the best life I can."

"I believe you," Remus said genuinely. "Look, you two better get going, it's getting late."

"I can stay if you want," Harry said.

"No, no, you go, I'll be fine. I'm knackered so I'll probably just fall straight to sleep once you've gone."

"Ok," Harry said, hugging Remus goodbye before he and Severus left, hand in hand.

xOxOxOx

"Hi," Harry said, as he walked into Sirius' hospital room and was greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm so glad to see you," Sirius replied, opening his arms wide and engulfing Harry into a tight squeeze. They broke apart and Harry sat on the chair beside the bed. Sirius was the first one to bring up the previous days events.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday Harry. I really shouldn't have flipped out like that… it's just, of all the people, I least expected Snape to walk through my door."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you instead of turning up with him like that."

"Harry do you… do you love him? Or did you just feel as though you have to be with him because he's the father?"

"Sirius, I love him. I'd want to be with him even if I wasn't pregnant," Harry replied smiling.

"And you're happy with him?"

"More than ever."

"And… and he's happy about the babies?"

"He's over the moon. I admit it was a surprise, I didn't envisage Severus Snape as the maternal type."

"Me neither," Sirius laughed. "Well, that's all I wanted to hear, that you're happy. I really… I really see you as a son Harry, and I know I probably shouldn't, but I do. I want you to be happy and I can't help feeling protective of you."

"No, I… I like it. I feel as though you are my father, as though you and Remus are my parents." Harry paused to laugh. "It felt as though you were going to send me to my room when you found out about Snape… but seriously, I like knowing that there are two people in the world who love me no matter what I do or say."

Sirius smiled affectionately at his godson. Harry really did look happy and content, glowing even, but perhaps that was to do with the pregnancy.

"Why didn't you and Remus tell me when you got pregnant?" Harry asked.

"We didn't want you to worry about what would happen to the twins. Also, I really wasn't keen on telling anybody. I even considered whether to tell Remus when I first found out. I'm really scared Harry. I'm still only six weeks in, there's another six weeks plus where everything could potentially go wrong again."

"You're in the best place Sirius. How does Remus feel?"

"He's been beside himself since we found out. Talking about names, wanting to go and look at baby clothes… but I just… I can't bring myself to be happy. Maybe it's different because I'm the one carrying the baby, but-"

"Sirius, listen to me," Harry interrupted, grabbing hold of his hand. "Things are going to be fine. You've been tested and they couldn't find any logical explanation as to why you would have trouble getting pregnant or carrying a child full term, so there's no physical abnormality in you. Although not impossible, it's unlikely that out of two pregnancies you would suffer miscarriages with both of them. I know it's hard, but you have to remain positive. It won't do yourself or the baby any good if you just mope around."

"I know, you're right… and thanks."

"I'm excited too" Harry said. "I'm going to have a little sister or brother… kind of."

"Yeah and I'm going to have two grandchildren… kind of."

xOxOxOx

"So, he's ok then?" Severus asked as he and Harry were in their bedroom and getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, well he's really worried by otherwise he's ok."

"Well that's to be expected. It can't be easy for him, being stuck in hospital all day when there's technically nothing wrong with him."  
"Severus Snape, are you showing signs of sympathy for Sirius Black?"

Severus smirked at Harry but didn't answer the question. He got into the bed and under the duvet, placing his hands behind his head whilst he watched Harry get changed.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, trying to sound stern but laughing at the same time.

"No I don't mind," Severus replied, raising his eyebrows appreciatively as Harry had removed all his clothing but for his underpants.

Harry had got comfortable with taking his clothes off in front of Severus and also bearing his bump, which he still found a little embarrassing but he didn't want to appear immature in front of Severus by insisting on wearing a t-shirt all the time.

"So what did you do there all day?" Severus asked, as Harry sat on the end of the bed.

"We played this muggle game called monopoly. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course, you purchase London streets and train stations right?"

"Yeah. It was quite fun actually, but it doesn't half go on for bloody ages.

"Who won?"

"I did. But I think Sirius let me win."

Severus patted the bed beside him, gesturing for Harry to get it. Sliding under the duvet as well, Severus closed in on him, placing a hand on his bump and leaning down to kiss him. This had become a ritual of late. Harry really liked the feel of Severus' hand on his naked bump. It sent shivers down his spine.

As they kissed, Harry put his hands either side of Severus' face and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and moaning pleasurably as Severus tongue slipped into his mouth.

"I want you inside me," Harry whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, searching his face for clues that he wasn't at all sure. Harry reached up a hand and curled Severus' hair behind his left ear before looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure. After all…" he gestured at his bump. "… it's not as though either of us are virgins. Unless.. are you sure you want to?"

"Of course I do," Severus replied.

Resuming their kissing, Severus removed both his and Harry's underpants, revealing already hard cocks in anticipation of what was about to happen. When Severus felt as though he couldn't wait any longer, he pulled away from the kiss panting and said "I really love you Harry."

"I love you too," Harry replied, his face flushed from all the kissing.

Snape lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders carefully, being sure to avoid hitting the bump. He then spent the following few minutes preparing his entrance, with one, then two and finally three fingers. All the while they were catching each others eye and smiling at one another. Although they were in love, living together and pregnant with twins, it felt as though they'd never done this, as though it was the first time. Once Harry was fully prepared, Severus positioned his erection at Harry's entrance.

Looking at Harry for one last confirmation that he had permission to do this, he slowly pushed his cock into Harry, who gasped at the intrusion and smiled at Severus to let him know everything was fine. Severus leaned down (awkwardly with the bump in the way) and kissed Harry again, letting him get used to the sensation before carrying on.

"Oh God Severus, you've gotta move," Harry begged after a couple of minutes.

Severus began thrusting in and out of Harry. It was better than he had remembered all those months ago. The lust shining from Harry's eyes was amazing. He was getting turned on more and more by the appreciative groans coming from Harry.

"Oh... yes... oh," Harry moaned as Severus' cock hit the jackpot with each and every thrust.

It wasn't long before Severus felt his orgasm building and he put on a burst of speed and then that was it, he was tipped over the edge, coming inside of Harry. Collapsing on the, he took a couple of minutes to get his breath back to an even keel and then got back up, sitting it front of Harry.

"Do I have permission to take care of that?" Severus asked, smirking and gesturing to Harry's still hard cock.

"Be my guest," Harry replied, his cheeks flushed.

xOxOxOx

"Hi," Harry called out from the sofa, hearing the front door open and close.

"Evening," Severus replied, coming into view and throwing himself down next to Harry and kissing him.

"Mmm," Harry said. "That was nice."

"Who's the letter from?" Severus asked, noticing an opened envelope on the coffee table.

"It's a letter from Sirius. He's out of hospital, his twelve week scan was perfectly normal and there's no reason why anything should go wrong."

"That's fantastic news," Severus replied, smiling at Harry.

"I know. I can't deny that I wasn't worried. It's going to be so cool having babies the same age. Sirius and I could start out own play group. How cute would that be?"

"Hmm indeed," Severus said unconvincingly, receiving a thump on the arm from Harry.

"Oi, I'm having to defend you to Sirius you know… he doesn't think you're very… maternal." Harry was holding back the urge to laugh but this didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

"So your godfather doesn't think I'm parent material? I see."

Severus lifted up Harry's t-shirt and put a hand on his bump, bringing his head down close and whispered "Hello, it's daddy here." Harry laughed but Severus mistook his stomach moving due to the laughter for a kick from one of the twins.

"See, I'm a natural," Severus said happily. Harry continued to laugh. "What is so amusing?"

"You," Harry replied, still giggling.

Severus shut Harry's laughing up by kissing him. This went on for several minutes before Severus pulled away and said "I fancy an early night."

"We've been having a lot of those lately," Harry replied.

"Are you complaining?"

"No at all. Lead the way."

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on July 16th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


	9. Valentines Day

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 9: Valentines Day  
**

"Harry I'm leaving for work now," Severus called out from the living room. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with the Daily Prophet in front of him but not really reading it.

"Harry?" Severus called again, but Harry didn't move. Eventually Severus came into the kitchen. Harry looked up at him quickly and then back down to the newspaper.

"What's up?" Severus asked, putting himself in the chair next to Harry.

"Mmat," Harry mumbled incomprehensively.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fat," he said louder and Severus laughed. Harry shot him a dangerous look which shut him up immediately.

"Harry, you're not fat," Severus told him, and he put a hand on his (he had to admit) rather huge belly. After all he was seven months pregnant with twins. "You're pregnant and you're keeping our children safe and warm until their ready to join us in the real world."

"That's just another way of saying fat," Harry replied glumly. "I feel as though I've been pregnant forever."

"Look on the bright side; it will all be over soon. There's only two more months left, and they may even decide to come a little earlier. And what do we get at the end of it? Two beautiful children. I'm a lucky man, I already have you and you're beautiful."

Harry smiled adorably and Severus took the opportunity to kiss him, hoping that it would help to lift him from this mood. He knew Harry's hormones were all over the place, but it was somewhat tiresome having to reassure him every five minutes that he wasn't ugly, wasn't fat, wasn't blah blah blah.

"So... I'm leaving now," Severus said, smiling at Harry.

"Oh ok, I'll see you later."

"Isn't there something you want to say… or something you want to give me?"

"Um, no," Harry replied, frowning at the still smiling face of Severus.

Severus got up from his chair and left the room. A few seconds later he returned with what looked like a huge envelope and a wrapped present. Frowning, Harry said "What's that for?" Severus sat back down next to Harry and handed the envelope and present to him.

"Very funny Harry," Severus said and he put his hand out as though expecting to be given something.

"I don't… um…"

"You didn't remember did you?" Severus asked, his smile fading from his face.

"What?"

"Valentines Day."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot," Harry said bringing his hands to his mouth in shock and then looking at the card and present that was on the table in front of him. "I'm so sorry Severus… I've just been all over the place and… I'll get you something today, I promise."

"It's ok," Severus replied, kissing Harry sweetly on the lips and then running a hand through his hair. "We'll blame the hormones and the ice cream and crisps and sweets you've been craving. It's bound to have addled your brain a bit."

"I didn't think you would be interested in something as lame as Valentines Day," Harry smirked.

"Oi, you don't get these then," Severus retorted, grabbing the card and present.

"No, I want, I want," Harry replied. "I was only joking."

Harry took the card and present and opened them both. Severus had bought him a snow globe of Hogwarts castle. Predictably, Harry started to cry as soon as he saw it and Severus hugged him.

"I can't wait till the twins are out of you," Severus laughed. "All these pregnancy hormones are making you ultra sensitive."

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed and Severus told him to stop being daft. "You must think I'm so pathetic."

"Harry, I don't think you're pathetic," Severus replied patiently and he kissed the top of Harry's head and then stood up. "I better get going, I'll see you later."

xOxOxOx

Severus arrived home, happy and excited. He was going to cook Harry a romantic Valentines Day dinner and hoped that the night would eventually lead to activities between the sheets. Harry had been rather reluctant in that department of late and Severus was becoming frustrated. He went into the living room and found Harry sitting on the sofa, where he joined him

"I got you some more of those kettle crisps you've been craving," Severus said, handing a bag full of them to Harry.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, taking the bag and placing it on the floor.

"What would you like for dinner?" Severus asked. "I'm making a special Valentines Day meal."

"Whatever, don't mind," Harry replied, putting on an obvious fake smile.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm fine," Harry blatantly lied.

"No you're not… Harry what's wrong?"

"Just… a bit of… pain, that's all."

"What?" Severus shouted.

"It's nothing… really," Harry tried to reason, but Severus wasn't having any of it.

"Harry, where's the pain?" he asked him sternly. Harry put a hand on his stomach. "Oh my God, How long?"

"Um, just a few hours… like I said it's nothi-"

"A FEW HOURS?" Severus roared. "Oh for goodness sake Harry, we need to get you to hospital."

"No, it's just… I'm only seven months Severus, it's just pain, I-"

"Harry, for once in your life, will you please do as you're told. If you're experiencing pain, we need to get you checked out."

"But…" Harry began to say but he broke down in tears. Severus pulled him into his arms and whispered "Everything is going to be ok," but his heart was beating violently against his chest. This didn't look good at all.

xOxOxOx

"Mr Potter is in labour I'm afraid," the mediwitch told them both after she had spent a few minutes examining Harry. They both looked at each other with shocked and worried faces.

"What does this mean?" Severus asked. "Surely it's… it's too early."

"It's too soon to tell Mr Snape. The babies don't seem to be in any kind of distress at the moment and this is very encouraging. Yes they will be premature and on the small side, but there's no need to panic too much at this point."

"Can't you just stop it?"

"I'm afraid not, we have to let nature take its course."

"Severus," Harry whispered and Severus grabbed Harry's hand and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I'm being punished… because, because I wanted to get rid of th-"

"Harry, I won't have you saying anything like that, do you hear me? This is nobody's fault. The twins are going to be just fine."

Severus removed his hand from Harry's hair and placed it on his belly. He smiled up at Harry, who smiled weakly back. "Do you want me to contact Black and Lupin?" Harry nodded.

xOxOxOx

"Sirius," Harry shouted out, as soon as his godfather appeared in the doorway. It had been a good few hours since Severus had contacted them. They had been out for a Valentines meal and hadn't received the Owl. Sirius ran to Harry's side and took him into his arms. He himself was four months pregnant.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, his voice full of concern. Harry nodded and smiled weakly up at Sirius. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Are the babies ok?"

"As far as they know, there are no problems at the moment," Harry told him.

"You look tired," Remus told Harry, and he took Sirius by the arm and ushered him towards the door. "We'll wait outside."

"Severus, I'm so… I can't do this anymore," Harry said quietly, as soon as the door closed behind Sirius and Remus. "I just can't. I've changed my mind, I don't want the babies, make it go away."

Before Severus had a chance to reply, the mediwitch appeared in the room again. "How are you feeling?" she asked Harry and he scowled at her.

"Um, he's tired," Severus told her.

"Well that's understandable," the mediwitch replied absently as she proceeded to check over Harry. A few minutes later she told Harry he was almost ready to start pushing.

"But I can't," he replied. "I'm too weak; I just want to go home."

The mediwitch held his hand and gave him a sympathetic gaze. "I know this is hard Mr Potter, but thousands of people give birth all over the world every day. You'll be fine, and the end result will be your beautiful babies."

xOxOxOx

"Push Mr Potter," the mediwitch shouted and Harry pushed, squeezing Severus' hand tightly as he did so. As he collapsed back against the bed, panting hard, Severus used a cloth to wipe the sweat off Harry's forehead and whispered "You're doing brilliantly Harry."

"But… this has been going on for hours… how much longer?" Harry cried out, exhausted.

"You're nearly there," the mediwitch told him. "One more really big push and the first baby should be out. Now push."

Harry gripped onto Severus' hand even harder and with the little energy he had left, pushed as hard as he could. Their first baby was lifted up by the mediwitch, they barely had a chance to glimpse the tiny baby before another mediwitch was whisking it off into another room.

"Where's my baby?" Harry asked.

"We're putting him into an incubator Mr Potter. Because the twins are premature, we want to be on the safe side. Now, let's get your daughter out shall we?"

Barely five minutes later, Harry pushed out his daughter. She too was taken into another room and Harry collapsed gratefully against the pillows, thankful that the whole thing was over.

"Well done," Severus said to him, and Harry managed a genuine smile up at him.

"I've been told both your babies are fine," the mediwitch said, pulling them both out of their private moment. "No major problems, but we will need to keep them in their incubators for at least a week, just to make sure their lungs are fully developed."

"Can we se them?" Severus asked and the mediwitch nodded.

xOxOxOx

"Look at their hands and feet, they're so small," Harry said, looking into the incubator at his newborn children. Severus was sat next to him.

"They're gorgeous" Severus said and Harry turned to him and smiled.

"We didn't get to discuss names before they were born," Harry said.

"There's no time like the present," Severus replied. "Did you have any names in mind?"

"I was really hoping… Isabelle?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I really like that," Severus said after a moments pause. "Baby Isabelle Sn- I mean… Potter."

"No, I want them to take your name."

"Really?" Severus asked surprised and Harry nodded.

"Have you got any ideas on boy's names?" Harry asked.

"How about… Severus?"

Harry laughed but stopped when he caught sight of Severus' shocked expression. "Oh, um, sorry, er, yeah, um, sure, we can call him that if… if you, er, like."

It was Severus' turn to laugh. He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips. "It was a joke. I quite like the name Benjamin."

"Benjamin and Isabelle… that's got a really nice ring to it," Harry said happily. "Ben and Izzy."

"Perfect," Severus replied.

xOxOxOx

"How are you?" Sirius asked, as he and Remus entered Harry's hospital room a couple of hours later. Harry was about to go to sleep, but wanted to see them first.

"I'm ok, just tired," Harry replied. "Have you guys been here this whole time?"

"Of course we have," Sirius replied. "And the babies are ok?"

"They're beautiful," Harry said, a huge smile spreading over his face. "They're being kept in because they're premature, but they're going to be fine."

"Congratulations," Remus said, leaning down and giving Harry a hug. Sirius proceeded to do the same.

"Did it… really hurt?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"It… it was ok" Harry replied, not wanting to scare Sirius.

Ten minutes later, Sirius and Remus were gone, and Severus sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"We're parents," Harry said suddenly after a few minutes silence.

"I know," Severus replied, grinning. "The perfect Valentines gift… even though they were born on the fifteenth."

"Oh my God, I still haven't got you a gift," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it," Severus laughed and he kissed Harry.

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on August 27th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


	10. Another Birth

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 10: Another Birth  
**

Harry held Izzy, whilst Severus held Ben. They walked up the path to their home and Severus carefully dug out his keys and opened the door, not wanting to wake his sleeping son. Without a word, they both headed upstairs and into the nursery and placed their babies in the already waiting moses baskets. The room was full of contented silence for several minutes as Harry and Severus watched their children sleep.

It had been two weeks since the twins were born and now they finally had them home. Happy and healthy. It had been hard for them both coming home from the hospital each night without them. But now they were a family. Complete.

Harry broke the silence by starting to cry. He tried to hide it by turning away from his boyfriend, but Severus didn't miss a beat, he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and Harry nodded silently.

"It's just… I can't believe there was a time I didn't want them. What kind of a parent does that make me?"

"That's all in the past," Severus said softly. "You were frightened; don't beat yourself up about it. What matters is now… me, you, the twins."

Harry turned around in Severus' arms and kissed him on the lips, hard. Very quickly the embrace became heated. Pent up sexual frustration was ripping through their bodies and they both knew exactly where this would have led, if it wasn't for the sudden cry coming from Izzy's moses basket. They stopped immediately and laughed. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair before tending to their daughter.

xOxOxOx

"She is the cutest baby girl ever," Sirius cooed as he held Izzy in his arms. Remus was sat next to him, smiling down at her.

"Thanks," Harry said proudly. He was holding Ben.

It was two days since they arrived home from the hospital. Having twins was a lot harder than Harry had imagined, but he was happy and wouldn't want life any other way.

"You look tired," Remus said kindly to Harry.

"I am," Harry laughed. "But once everything's settled I'm sure it will be a lot better… and easier."

"I must say, I'm glad we're not having twins," Remus said. "I don't think I'd be able to cope."

"Is Snape pulling his weight?" Sirius asked Harry.

"More than," Harry replied. "He's been fantastic. He keeps telling me to rest, nap, have a bath, but I just want to be with the babies 24/7. It's like I'm addicted."

"Oh I can't wait," Sirius said excitedly and exchanged an adorable look with Remus. "Actually Harry, there's something Remus and I wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh yeah?" Harry replied, looking up from his sleeping son.

"We've calculated that around my due date Remus will have transformed. It's not a good idea to schedule in a caesarean given our history, so… if Remus is unable to be there, would you… be my birthing partner?"

"Oh wow, of course," Harry said. "I'd love to. Thanks for asking."

"We wouldn't want anyone else," Remus beamed at him.

xOxOxOx

"Now what?" Harry asked Severus seductively, later that day.

They'd been home with the babies for a month and for the first time they were spending the night alone. Sirius and Remus had taken Ben and Izzy to their home for some much need practice for when they welcomed their own bundle of joy into the world.

"I've got a few ideas," Severus replied, reaching around and pinching Harry's bum.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and raced with him upstairs and into their bedroom. Severus slammed the door shut behind him and in no time at all he had Harry horizontal on the bed and was kissing him passionately and with as much energy as he could muster. Harry held onto Severus' hair at the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. Severus grinded their groins together and worked his hand underneath Harry's jeans, taking hold of Harry's rock hard cock and laughing at the gasp that escaped Harry's delicious mouth.

Severus had been worried that giving birth and being a parent may affect their sex life. He'd been wondering if Harry wouldn't be bothered about their sex life, but luckily they were both as eager to fuck at every opportunity, and Severus was pleased that Harry never seemed to tire of it.

Severus explored Harry's warm mouth for a few minutes longer before proceeding to undress Harry at quick speed. He removed his own clothing and immediately reverted back to kissing Harry and touching every part of his skin he could reach.

"Oh God… I need you now," Harry panted, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend, pure lust visible upon his face. Severus smiled down at him and without tearing his eyes away, prepared Harry before pushing himself all the way in, in one deep thrust.

"Ooooh," Harry shouted, throwing his head back and bucking his hips forward. Severus stayed still for a few moments, as he always did to allow Harry to get used to the big intrusion. Harry looked back at Severus and managed to say "Go… hard," before laying his head back again and biting down on his bottom lip.

Severus put his hands either side of Harry's head and pulled his cock almost entirely out of Harry and plunged straight back in again. He carried this on for several minutes and then began to thrust in and out harder and faster, grabbing hold of the head board for support. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm and managed to grabbed Harry's cock with his spare hand whilst he reached climax, Harry releasing himself a few seconds afterwards.

xOxOxOx

"Who's my gorgeous little boy," Severus cooed and leaned down to kiss Ben on his belly before proceeding to put some clothes on him. Harry was standing in the nursery doorway, watching adoringly, Severus none the wiser of his presence.

"Yes you are, you take after your daddy."

"Which one?" Harry asked and Severus turned to see him, his cheeks faintly pink.

"Harry… I didn't see you there."

Severus lifted Ben up to lean him on his shoulder. Harry walked over to them both, kissed Ben on the cheek and then kissed Severus sweetly on the lips.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen," Harry said smirking.

"Well, as long as it stays in this room," Severus told him.

"Of course," Harry replied.

xOxOxOx

Four and a half months had passed. The twins were five months old and Sirius was nine months pregnant and ready to go into labour at any moment. He was currently staying with Ron and Hermione because Remus was transformed. Harry prayed that Sirius didn't go into labour during this time because there was no way he would be able to be by his side, he'd been suffering from terrible sickness for almost a week and was just too unwell.

Curled up on the sofa with a duvet, Harry heard Severus shout "I'll get it," when there was a knock at the door. A few seconds later Ron walked into the living room and smiled.

"Hey," Harry said, smiling back.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Groggy."

"Well I've come to let you know that Sirius is at St Mungos and he's gone into labour… he was asking for you."

"Shit," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't… I'm just too… why did it have to happen today of all days?"

"I'm sure Sirius will understand" Severus said from the doorway.

"But I don't want him to be alone. He must be terrified… could… could you go?"

"Me?" Severus laughed. "Not in a million years."

"Please… put yourself in Sirius' shoes. Would you have wanted me to give birth to the twins all alone?"

"I guess not," Severus admitted.

"I know you hate each other, but do it for me?"

Another ten minutes of bartering and Severus finally agreed to go along to the hospital and support Sirius. As soon as he was out of the house, Ron made himself and Harry tea and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Don't tell Severus, but I think I might be pregnant again," Harry told Ron, who almost spit out the tea he'd just sipped.

"Oh my God," he replied, not quite knowing how to react, or whether this was good or bad news in Harry's mind. "And if you are…?"

"I'd be… happy" Harry said honestly. "Obviously it wouldn't be planned… again, and I know it's so soon after having the twins, but I love being a parent and I love the twins. I never thought I could be this ecstatically happy… but I am. And maybe it's better to get all the children out of the way at a young age."

"And Severus?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm shit scared of telling him."

xOxOxOx

"What are you doing here?" Sirius demanded as Severus walked through the door of his hospital room.

"I've been given the tedious task of accompanying you through your labour. I'm doing this for Harry before you start questioning my sanity."

"Well I don't want you here."

"You think I do?" Severus spat back.

"Why can't Harry come?" Sirius managed to ask through a contraction.

"He's too ill… unfortunately."

"Has he done the pregnancy test yet?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"What?" Severus asked, frowning.

"The pregna- oh… you didn't know."

"Harry's pregnant?" Severus said loudly.

"Um, he thinks he might…um-"

"How are you doing Mr Black?" the mediwitch asked, coming through the door and cutting short their conversation.

"Ok," Sirius replied.

"And is this your partner?" she asked, looking to Severus.

"We're not… um, we're just… er… friends," Sirius said feebly. He and Severus caught each others eye and looked resolutely away from each other.

"Well it's going to be quite a while yet before you'll start pushing Mr Black, so we just want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Five hours later and Severus was sat in the chair nest to Sirius' bed, still mulling over in his head Sirius' revelation. So Harry thought his sickness might be pregnancy and he hadn't even bothered to talk to him about it. And even worst, he'd told Sirius. Severus had hardly spoken at all to Sirius since he arrived, and was bored out of his mind. The mediwitch's' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Mr Black we're ready for you to start pushing now," she said and Severus looked at Sirius. The poor bastard looked knackered. He fleetingly felt a wave of sympathy for him, but quickly pushed it to the side.

"Could you wipe Mr Black's forehead with a cloth please," the mediwitch said to Severus. Reluctantly, he stood up and did just that, the two of them exchanging the slightest of glances. "Ok, push," the mediwitch instructed Sirius and he instinctly grabbed hold of Severus' hand and pushed with all his might.

Twenty minutes later, still holding onto Severus, Sirius pushed out his baby and collapsed backwards, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's a boy," the mediwitch cheerfully told them both and lifted the baby boy up, who was crying out.

Severus smiled despite himself. He looked down at Sirius who had a face full of contentment. The mediwitch wrapped the baby up in a blanket and placed him on Sirius' chest.

"Hello," Sirius said, beaming down at his son. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

"I suppose I don't have to guess what you're going to call him," Severus said and Sirius looked up at him, hurt in his eyes.

"You don't think James would be appropriate?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that… I think it's very appropriate. Harry will be ecstatic."

"I hope so," Sirius replied

Severus looked down at Sirius' newborn son. It reminded him of when Ben and Izzy were born and he smiled fondly at the memories. He was so grateful for what he had. A boyfriend he loved with all his heart and two beautiful children. And perhaps another on the way, he'd have to talk to Harry about that!

Half an hour later Severus was still in the presence of Sirius Black and his newborn son. He'd never ever imagined being in a situation like this. It was completely surreal, yet somehow he felt a slight connection with Sirius, having just experienced the birth with him. Although, he wouldn't be telling Sirius that.

"I can't believe he's here," Sirius said, looking at his baby when love in his eyes. "I can't wait for Remus to see him."

"It must have been hard not having him here," Severus said and Sirius smiled briefly at him.

"Yes, it was. Um, thanks for… you know."

"Don't mention it," Severus said, waving his hand.

"And I'm sorry for putting my foot in it… about the possible pregnancy. Don't go too hard on him, he's really worried about telling you."

"He shouldn't be," Severus replied feeling a little dejected. Did Harry really fear him that much?

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on November 16th 2007)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


	11. The End

xOxOxOx

**TOO MUCH, TOO SOON**

xOxOxOx

**C****hapter 11: The End  
**

"You're back?" Harry shouted out from the kitchen as soon as he heard the door open and close. He was sitting at the table and feeding Ben a bottle. A few seconds later Severus appeared in the doorway, and leaned up against the door frame, smiling at Harry. "Well?" Harry asked, impatient. He hated it when Severus teased him like this.

"I just want to look at you for a few seconds," Severus replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you look adorable."

"I'm feeding Ben," Harry said, frowning slightly. "What's so adorable about that?"

"It just is," Severus said and he wandered over to them and gave them both a kiss on the head.

"Severus, will just tell me what went on with Sirius? Is he ok? Is the baby ok? Is-"

"He's fine," Severus said, cutting off Harry before he exploded. He sat himself down at one of the chairs and smiled.. "Both of them are fine. He's calling the baby James."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much for being with him, I know you only did it for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," Severus replied. "In the end it was kind of enjoyable."

"Seeing Sirius in pain?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" Severus joked and they both laughed. Harry let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "You look tired."

"I am," Harry said, smiling and looking down at Ben. "I'll go to bed as soon as Ben's finished feeding. You can come with me if you like."

"You'll be asleep before I even begin," Severus said, making Harry laugh again. "Harry, are you tired just because of the twins… or something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's this about a pregnancy test?"

"Sorry?" Harry said, looking up at Severus.

"Pregnancy test… Black mentioned you thought you were pregnant again?"

Harry swallowed nervously and diverted his gaze back to his son. He could feel his heart start beating faster and closed his eyes briefly. Severus was going to shout at him, he was going to be mad, he just knew it.

"How could you tell Black about this before me?" Severus demanded calmly.

"I'm really sorry… I just… I had no idea how you would react to another baby so soon after the twins and… I…" Harry trailed off as the crying overtook his body. Severus mentally noted that if he was pregnant, the hormones would be making him ultra sensitive.

Severus stood up and took Ben from Harry's arms, who immediately started crying from having his bottle taken away from him. Severus took him upstairs to the nursery and placed him into his cot once the crying had stopped. When he got back downstairs, Harry was standing in the hallway. He smiled meekly at Severus, who put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Harry, I… I don't want you to be scared of me. It hurts me that you would feel this way."

"I'm not scared of you," Harry said, pulling away and looking into Severus' eyes. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything to you. I didn't want you to think I'd planned this or somethi-"

"Oh Harry, of course I don't think that. We're a couple, a family. We're in this together. Why don't you just talk to me?"

"I don't know. I should have. I guess I wanted someone impartial to tell me what to do."

"And what did Black tell you to do?"

"Speak to you," Harry smiled.

"I agree with him… for once," Severus said and he let out a little laugh. "Come on." Severus led Harry to the sofa in the living room.

"I don't deserve you," Harry said, out of the blue.

"Don't be so absurd," Severus replied defensively. "Harry, I love you more than anything. And I love the twins more than I ever though possible. Granted, we didn't have the best start to a relationship, but I for one wouldn't change a thing. I've got you… the twins… I'm happy."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus. When he broke away, he took both of Severus' hands in his. "I love you too," he said. "I'm sorry; I'll never discuss things like this with anyone again."

"So how far along do you think you are?" Severus asked.

"Well, do you remember that weekend away we had when the twins were nearly four months?"

"Vividly," Severus replied, his mouth automatically turning into a smile as he thought back to all the sex they had that weekend. They'd literally gone at it like rabbits.

"Well I think we may have slipped up an odd time. I still might not be pregnant, but I have been feeling really sick."

"And how would you feel if you are pregnant?" Severus asked.

Harry paused for a few seconds before replying "Happy."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

xOxOxOx

"Oh my God," Remus said, as he walked into the hospital room to find Sirius sitting up in the bed with James in his arms. "Wow."

Remus ran up to Sirius and kissed him hard before looking more closely at his son. "He's gorgeous," he cooed and Sirius handed him over.

"I came here as soon as I got to Ron and Hermione's," Remus told Sirius. "When you weren't there, this was the first place I tried."

"I'm so glad to see you Remus," Sirius said, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm so sorry I missed this," Remus replied.

"Don't be, we've got the rest of our lives together… um, Snape was with me during the labour."

"Snape? But… I thought Harry was-"

"He wasn't well. Suffering from morning sickness I think," Sirius replied, adding a wink.

"Are those two breeding rabbits?" Remus laughed. "But seriously, how was he?"

"He was… ok. I know he was only here because Harry forced him to be, but I think it was good for him. Good for our relationship."

"We've been waiting a long time for you James Black," Remus said, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

xOxOxOx

"Harry, what are you doing in there?" Severus shouted through the toilet door.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harry snapped back.

"You've been ages," Severus pointed out.

"Don't rush me," Harry said angrily.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens. He gave up and went to sit down in the lounge to wait. Harry was in the toilet taking a home pregnancy test Severus had gone out and bought. They were about to find out if their family was to expand, Severus was praying that Harry would be pregnant. He never in his life would have imagined a moment like this.

He knew the simple solution would be for Harry not to be pregnant. After all, they'd technically only been a couple for a few months and they were already completely exhausted with their baby twins. But the thought of Harry not being pregnant made his stomach drop. He suddenly wanted another child desperately.

"I'm pregnant." Severus looked up to the doorway to see a beaming Harry. He rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"I couldn't be happier," Severus said as he broke away.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking utterly adorable and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes… really. The twins are an absolute blessing, and another one? I'm a very lucky man."

"Shut up," Harry said shyly, looking down to the floor.

"Now, how do you want to celebrate?" Severus asked, kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

"Well… seeing as Molly has the twins for a couple of more hours, we could um… fuck?"

"Fuck? Isn't that what got us into this in the first place?"

"At least we don't have to use protection now," Harry said quietly, as he trailed kisses along Severus' neck and then nipped his ear lobe. He knew that would always weaken Severus' inhibitions. He wouldn't be able to resist.

"Ooooh… that feels good," Severus moaned, closing his eyes and letting Harry repeat the same thing on the other side of his neck. Harry lightly reached around and grabbed his bum cheeks.

"I want your cock in me now," Harry whispered into Severus' ear. Without wasting a second, Severus grabbed Harry's hand and marched him up the stairs, intending to give him a very good fucking.

xOxOxOx

Severus put Ben and Izzy in the play pen that Sirius and Remus had put up in their lounge, and then turned around to observe all the coo-ing that was going on. James was a week old and he, Harry, Ron and Hermione had come over to visit.

"He's got your nose," Harry was saying as he looked happily down at James.

"Do you think so?" Sirius asked proudly.

"He's got Remus' eyes," Hermione piped up, looking over Harry's shoulders. "What do you think Ron?"

"Er, yeah," Ron agreed, looking down at the baby with a frown.

"You're not really into babies are you?" Remus asked Ron, chuckling.

"They're alright, I suppose," Ron reasoned. "But they don't do much, do they?" Everyone laughed and Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"Actually, there's something I want to say, seeing as we're all here," Harry said, giving James back to Sirius and walking into Severus' arms. "We did a pregnancy test… Severus and I are expecting another baby."

"Oh wow, congratulations," Sirius said.

"Nice one mate," Ron added. "Hermione and I have an announcement to make too."

"Are you pregnant?" Remus and Harry both asked Hermione in unison.

"Oh gosh no, I wouldn't be so irresp- um, I mean, no. Ron proposed and I said yes. We're getting married."

Several hugs and squeals followed and even Severus offered his congratulations to the happy couple. As Ron and Hermione left the room to make everyone tea and sandwiches in the kitchen, Severus took Harry's hand and led him out into the garden.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Severus answered. "You? Are you feeling sick?"

"Only a little," Harry replied, smiling down at his still flat stomach and looking forward to watching it grow. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips just as they heard Ben begin to cry. "We're being summoned," Harry said, laughing. Harry took Severus' hand and smiled up at him.

"I love you," Severus whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

xOxOxOx

_- (This chapter was first posted on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This story was first completed on January 6th 2008)_

_- (This chapter was edited and re-posted on October 18th 2010)_


End file.
